Seize the Moment
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Now in college, Rin Okumura struggles with the real world and trying to find a way to reach his goals. Life isn't supposed to be this chaotic right? Things have been easier since Hiromi Amaterasu came into his life three years ago, but something is changing - there's something different between them. Now Rin must seize the moment or he may lose his dreams forever. -Rin/OC-
1. Real World

_A/N: Finally, I can write Rin and Hiromi's story! :'D Let's see how our loveable hanyou gets through life with her by his side, shall we? Please make sure to read __**Lost Souls**__, __**Move Along**__, and __**11:11 PM **__before reading this fic in order to understand how Rin and Hiromi met._

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_

_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Real World_

It was too dark for even the stars that night. All he could really see was black as his feet moved him forward, feeling a surge of annoyance pulsating through him. Tired, annoyed, and pissed off at the world - Rin Okumura found himself in this mood. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his trousers, the collar of his t-shirt sticking up and his necktie now loose around his neck. He kicked at a rock, watching as it soared and hit a trashcan as he walked down the street, the only light the neighborhood streetlamps.

He felt like a complete failure, with the familiar feelings of rejection, self-hatred, and annoyance hitting him from all sides. His feet stopped moving as Rin lifted his cold blue gaze slowly, recognizing the area of town he was in. Moving forward, he outstretched his fingers to brush against the metal chains of the old swing set.

Same old story, only three years later.

Fired, yet again. Why couldn't he do anything right? He barely managed to graduate high school. He was still a low class Exorcist. He had been fired from three jobs within the past two months. He was getting behind on his share of the bills. He was slipping behind in his class work. He could barely have time to juggle work, college, and missions. Worst of all, he knew that his roommate was busting ass to keep them from losing their home.

_I can't possibly face her._

Rin sat down in the old swing and gripped the chains for a moment, taking several deep breaths. The last thing he needed was to lose his cool and accidentally set the playground on fire. Not many people knew about him in his old part of town. He still had to keep it a secret from the world, with only a trusted few knowing the truth about his origins.

Not everyone could know that he was the Son of Satan.

Blue eyes closed as a certain memory came back, as clear as if it was yesterday.

"_You're a demon…" she whispered softly. "No…not a full one. There's a lot of human in you. You're a mix. Your body is in Assiah but your demonic powers are in Gehenna…" She paused for a moment, eyes locking on his. "Is that it?"_

_"…I'm the son of Satan."_

"_Okay."  
_  
_Rin reached over and poked her cheek._

_"What?" she demanded._

"_Hello? Why aren't you freaking out? I'm the freakin' spawn of __**Satan**__. You know, the asshole that the Exorcists want to get rid of? The guy I want to beat the shit out of - Bon too?"  
_

"_Because you're still the goofy, loveable dork that's like my best friend in the world and you haven't hurt me and never would? Wait - you catch on fire right? Are your hugs warm? Cause I like warm hugs."  
_

_Rin could simply stare at her._

"_I demand warm hugs!" she then exclaimed, throwing her arms around him._

_He gave an "oof!" as his back hit the bed, with her hugging him tightly. He was still in shock over her reaction, feeling a strange warmth filling him inside over her acceptance. After a few moments of pressing her cheek to his chest and listening to his heart beating, she spoke again._

"_Rin, you're the most honest human I've ever had the decency of meeting…so please don't call yourself a demon. Just because he happened to sire you doesn't make him your father. Your father was the greatest Exorcist in this world…and you are just as great as he is…"_

That had been the first night he started to realize how vital she was to him. They had seen a shooting star and made a wish. A wish he was desperate to keep living through, no matter how crazy it seemed.

"I can't go home…"

On cue, his cell phone started to ring. Rin tried to ignore it, but he knew that ring tone. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and flipped it open, pressing it to his slightly pointed ear, about to open his mouth and speak when he suddenly heard her cheerful voice.

"Hey…you should totally look up and then look at two o'clock."

"Say wha -?"

"Look up!"

He did as she said, blinking rapidly in surprise to see her standing on the other side of the fence. Her long, wavy hair had been tied back into a cute messy bun, with her single vibrant streak visible. It was back to neon blue - Rin's favorite color on her - and had been twisted and clipped back with a pin. She was wearing a pale gray hoodie that seemed to bring out her eyes, making them stand out like mercury, even in the dim light of the streetlamps. She hung up her phone the moment Rin stood up and reluctantly approached, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"I brought you dinner…" she said slowly, pulling off her leather black bag and opening it, revealing a sub sandwich with all of his favorites. "But you weren't there when I showed up. They told me what happened."

Rin cringed and scowled, looking away. "Just…leave me alone, okay? I screwed up. I'll pack my shit and leave…" He hissed in pain as her fist met his skull. "Ow! What the hell did do you do that for, Hiromi?!"

Hiromi placed a hand to her hip and gave him a dull stare. "No one is packing and leaving, kiddo. Now stop sulking. It was a shitty job and the pay sucked. You were right to defend yourself and you did _nothing -_ hear me out, Okumura - _absolutely nothing_ wrong. Now stop whimpering and let's get home."

Rin sighed and reluctantly began to follow the elder girl down the street. He kept lagging behind, at least until she gave him a peeved look and linked her arm through his, forcing him to walk beside her and not giving him a chance to turn and run away. He wasn't scared of Hiromi - he feared her disappointment more than anything.

_Yet she had my back, just like she always does._

It had been this way for going on three years. Just a few months shy of 19, Rin had known the eccentric tomboy since he was 16. They had met on a stormy morning in a café, when he had been frantically lost and trying to get his ass to the University tour to save himself a serious lecture from his twin brother and teacher, Yukio. While spazzing and feeling like he was caught in a whirlwind, he had ended up meeting Hiromi Amaterasu.

Well, by meet, that meant falling into the lap of a cute girl almost three years older him. And for some unknown reason decided she liked him and took him under her wing. With Hiromi's guidance and friendship, Rin was able to buckle down and get through high school, eventually graduating from Exwire status as well and becoming an Exorcist.

He still had a long ways to go before he reached his goal as Paladin and whooped the shit out of Satan, but he was at least tackling his own inner demons and managing to find a place in the real world.

If only he could keep a steady job…

"Will you stop kicking yourself in the ass? It wasn't your fault." Hiromi said, pinching his butt to wake him from his trance.

Rin jumped and cupped his rear, shooting her a violated look that she simply countered with by sticking her tongue out. Rolling his eyes, Rin watched as Hiromi unlocked the door to the small apartment that they were renting together. The downstairs had once been a shop, but it was closed down. The owners hadn't been able to rent out both the shop and the apartment, so they ended up giving in and renting to the student pair at an affordable price.

She opened the door, Rin slumping his way inside and giving a yawn, barely covering his mouth with his hand as Hiromi locked up for the night. They slipped off their shoe at the door and Hiromi hung up the keys, pulling off her hoodie and then stretching, the hem of her soft blue t-shirt rising and revealing her toned stomach. Rin couldn't help but sneak a peek as he pulled off his tie all the way, his cheeks flushing.

_How in the hell doesn't she have a boyfriend? She's smart, cute, funny, has tons of fun hanging with guys - so why the hell hasn't anyone asked her out?! Wait. Why the hell am I even thinking about that to begin with? It's none of my business if she's dating or not. Ugh, I need to stop thinking like this._

"You got mail," Hiromi called from the hallway.

Rin turned into the first bedroom, which was his room. The room was a little bigger than a walk-in closet, but there was enough space for a mattress, a table, and a small television. He had his posters hung up from his old high school dorm, along with had a few photographs he had hung up. He flopped onto the mattress and was about to kick off his trousers when Hiromi walked into the room.

He froze up, pants around his ankles and boxers exposed, but the brown-haired woman didn't even blink. Unfazed, Hiromi walked forward and held out a single white invitation, decorated in gold lettering with roses lining it. The invitation was made from sturdy paper.

"'Come join us as we join together…'" Rin read aloud before flipping open the invitation. "'You are hereby invited to the wedding of Okumura Yukio and Moriyama Shiemi on April 3rd at 2:30 PM…'"

The paper fluttered from his fingertips as the reality dawned on him. Hiromi hastily made a grab for it before it hit the floor, kneeling down a moment later as Rin pressed his hand to his face, shaking.

"Rin…are you okay…?"

Laughter slipped from his parted lips, lasting for a full minute before the tears slipped down his face. Hiromi bit her lip as she slowly rubbed his back for a minute, sitting down on the mattress beside him and putting an arm around his shoulder. Rin's eyes opened as she pulled him closer until his face was pressed to her shoulder, her caramel scent stronger and her natural warmth making him tear up even more.

_Everyone's moving on. They've all got their act together and I'm just screwing up left and right. How come she still has my back? Why does she put up with me? Why doesn't she just get rid of me already?_

"It'll be okay, Rin. I'm here. Always will be."

She didn't have to say it.

Rin knew for sure that Hiromi would always be there. She had stuck by his side for three years now. She hadn't given up on him. In fact, she was the one who pulled him into the real world the first time they met.

He had been a lost soul, aching to find somewhere to belong in the world that didn't want him.

For some strange reason, she did.

"Hey, how about I go make us some pancakes?! I'll put everything you like in 'em! Go ahead and shower and relax." Hiromi pulled back a second later, hopping to her feet.

She paused only to affectionately brush her hand against the crown of his head before disappearing out of the room. Rin glanced down at where his pants were still around his ankles, kicking them off completely and wadding them up, pitching them into the hamper before reaching over to snag a pair of sweatpants hanging off the side. He sniffed them, deemed them clean enough, and pulled them on before shedding his button down. Hiromi poked her head into the room a second later, causing Rin to jolt and cross his arms over his bare chest, feeling heat creeping up his neck and flooding his cheeks a second later as she giggled.

"By the way, just texted Dad. You have an interview tomorrow at 1."

"Wait a sec - Hiromi! HIROMI!"

She had already disappeared again.

_Why do you do that? Take care of me and look after me? What can you gain from it?  
_

Rin sighed and glanced at the invitation now resting on the table, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a minute, before he pulled out his phone and sent an email. He received one in response a minute later.

_-Can't wait to see you, Rin. Who else is going to be my best man?-_

"I won't let you down…I hope."

Rin fell back onto the mattress after pulling on his shirt, closing his eyes and breathing in deep, just listening to the light rumbling of thunder as rain fell from the heavens above.

* * *

_A/N: I feel comfortable writing about Rin. It's easy for me, probably because I can relate to his feelings and thoughts. I'd like to hear your thoughts and opinions - so please leave me a review. Much appreciated!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	2. Straitjacket Feeling

_A/N: Yay, idea for chapter 2!_

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_

_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Straitjacket Feeling_

Reluctantly, Rin managed to pull himself out of bed shortly after ten. His alarms had started going off at five, with each going off every hour. It wasn't until Hiromi had stormed inside of the bedroom, yanked the alarm clock from the wall, and whacked him on the rear with it did Rin unearth himself from the warmth of his blankets. Groggily, he sat up on his makeshift bed and stretched, his tail standing on end as his fingers ran through his tangled hair.

"Shower's free," Hiromi said as she passed his doorway to head for the kitchen.

Rin scrambled off the mattress and peeked around the corner of the doorway, taking in the sight of Hiromi wearing a tank top with a pair of gym shorts - ones that cupped her rear perfectly. She reached down and retrieved the mail from the basket underneath the slot, straightening and shifting through it, completely oblivious to her roommate watching her. Rin quickly ducked back into the room and began to sort through his clothes, trying to find something decent to wear to his interview.

Even though he knew Seto Amaterasu and had met him several times over the years, he was still nervous, despite how laid back Hiromi's father was. He was actually one of the nicest guys Rin had ever met.

Hiromi knocked on the doorway with her knuckles. "Hey, I just got the electric bill. I can cover your half this month, okay? Just pay next month's bill."

Rin cringed and clutched the dress shirt he had just unearthed from the back of the closet, hanging his head slightly. Hiromi blinked before she walked over and suddenly hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and propping her chin on top of his head. He felt that strange squirmy sensation in his stomach yet again, it always happening whenever she was close and he could smell her.

"Calm down,"

Rin took a deep breath as he listened to her soothing voice. The self-loathing ebbed away slowly and he felt himself relax after a few moments. The burning sensation under his skin stopped, meaning he wasn't going to lose the grip he had on his flames. He reached up and gripped her hands for a moment, before Hiromi pulled away.

"You should go shower and try to fix your mane. It's everywhere." Hiromi ruffled his hair as she turned to leave the bedroom. "I'll make something for you to eat."

"Nah, I got it!" Rin hopped to his feet. "You should go get ready too. Unless you plan on going outside with your ass hanging out."

Hiromi turned pink and fumed. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"Not my fault you choose to wear short-shorts." Rin stuck his tongue out before he grabbed the dress shirt and his nicest pair of jeans, tucking them under his arm as he scurried out of the room and into the bathroom.

Hiromi rolled her eyes, muttering a string of incoherent insults under her breath as she stormed into her own bedroom, slamming the door shut. Rin chuckled before tossing the clothes onto the towel rack and then stripping, climbing into the shower stall and shutting the glass door.

Halfway through his shower and scrubbing his hair with shampoo and conditioner, Rin's finely tuned ears picked up the sound of the bathroom door opening. He flailed as he saw Hiromi's silhouette through the glass. She was brushing her teeth and completely ignoring the fact he was in there. Showering.

_Naked._

"Hiromi!" Rin snapped, only to sputter as shampoo got in his mouth.

"I have to go!" she snapped back. "Just ignore it and shower! It's called one bathroom and unlike you, I can't just go whip it out and piss in the backyard!"

Rin pouted, feeling that damned heat filling his cheeks as he squirmed. Panic hit him a second later as he glanced down, realizing that Hiromi could in a sense see him.

"Uh…Rin…whoever you're fantasizing about in there, could you like…wait for two minutes? I'm in here, you know…"

"GET OUT ALREADY!"

"Not my fault you're such a damn perve…"

The bathroom door shut a second later before Rin's knees gave out, hugging them close to his chest as he bit down on his knees in embarrassment, his face completely red.

_I can't believe she saw that…_

"Just kill me now!" he moaned, whacking his head against the wall.

* * *

Neither spoke a word as the car drove down the street. Hiromi was completely focused on driving, singing along with the radio under her breath and tapping her fingers against the steering wheel as they headed for Rin's interview. Rin was leaning against the passenger door, his cheek pressed to the glass and arms crossed, the sleeves of his black dress shirt pulled up to his elbows and his top button undone. Hiromi was wearing a gray hoodie that went to mid-thigh with a pair of black cotton leggings and a pair of converse. Her blue streak was the only strand of hair left down today, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Okay, so I talked to Dad about your situation and he's willing to hire you part-time since Arashi isn't interested in working much other than a few hours on the weekends since he joined the soccer team at school, so he can pay you and give you a decent amount of hours, along with work around your classes. You're only taking generals right now so I can help you with catching up. I don't have exams for another month or so and my classes as lenient right now," Hiromi suddenly piped up, causing Rin to jolt. She had been quiet for the passed couple of hours while they had been getting ready to leave. "I still have plenty of savings in the bank so we're good on funds, so even though they're giving me shitty hours at the café, I can probably get hired at the bookstore down the stre-"

Hiromi stopped talking to swear and hit the brakes, snarling in anger at the teenagers rollerblading in the street. One had the nerve to flip her off before she slammed her palm on the horn. "SCREW YOU, YA LITTLE PRICK! NEXT TIME I'LL RUN YOU OVER!"

Rin snorted and then rolled down his window. "Hey! Asshole! If you happen to die, I'm pretty sure I can feed you to my cat!"

"Screw you!"

Rin snarled and the kid squeaked, taking off as fast as he could, with a damp spot forming on his crotch. Hiromi high-fived Rin before she resumed driving, the two going down hill and entering a pleasant neighborhood. They pulled over a moment later in front of a quaint bakery, with the brunette shutting off the engine and climbing out a minute later. Rin joined her, noticing how she rubbed her hands, most likely cold from the autumn chill, before she moved forward and entered the store.

Rin felt his mouth water immediately as the sweet aroma of baked goods wafted around him, taking in all the treats on display. The Amaterasu's had been running a family bakery since Hiromi's elder sister was a toddler. They made a decent living with their baker father Seto and their Exorcist mother Hikari.

The moment the bell rang over the door, the curtain moved and out stepped a male version of Hiromi. He had shaggy brown hair that was side-parted and worn in a small tail, along with slate eyes behind glasses. He was wearing an apron over his t-shirt and pants.

Seto's face lit up immediately upon sight of his daughter and Rin, before grinning and coming out from around the counter to greet them both with a hug. Rin squirmed at the affectionate gesture, feeling the older man release him a second later.

"Hey, Daddy." Hiromi pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Where's Masato?"

"Oh, he took Arashi to school and had to pick up a few things for the house." Seto grinned. "He's been hoping to see you for a visit."

"I'll be sure to stick around then and say hi. I mean, not every girl gets to have two fathers, you know?" Hiromi teased lightly.

Rin watched the exchange carefully. Hiromi was completely laidback, much like her parents, and very accepting of everyone and everything - including the fact that her father was in a committed relationship with another man. Her parents had split when their youngest child and only son, Arashi, was only a toddler. Hikari, their mother, had been completely understanding about it and was still close friends with their father. She was currently working for the Vatican in Europe with the Greek division. Meanwhile, Seto was raising their 14-year-old son with his significant other, Masato.

"You both look so grown up now." Seto commented a moment later, taking them in. "You two would make a cute couple too~ 3"

"DAD! What the hell did I say about saying weird shit about Rin and me?! We're just friends and roommates!"

"Roommates? Since when?" Seto narrowed his eyes on his daughter. "I thought you were living with Maki?"

"Pfffft, no way. Females are bitches. Well, except for Mom - she's pretty cool."

"Um…I promise, I'm a good roommate…most of the time…" Rin mumbled, tapping his fingers together awkwardly.

"Is this the same Rin that made that sashimi for me when I was in the hospital?"

"Yeah, Dad."

Rin jumped when suddenly Seto was on one knee and was grabbing his hands. "Rin, will you please marry my daughter!"

"WHAT THE FRICK, DAD?!"

"W-what?!"

"PLEASE BE MY SON-IN-LAW!"

"DAD! STOP BEING WEIRD!"

"Oh my god, it's too early for you to be drinking, Father."

Hiromi froze from trying to pry her father off Rin, her face paling in horror as she recognized that voice as a slender and voluptuous brunette stepped into the shop from the stairs leading to the apartment above. Rin tipped his head to the side, looking between the two females, trying to peg any similarities.

The only thing they had in common was their brown hair.

"Who's the old lady?" Rin asked cluelessly.

"OLD?! EXCUSE ME?!"

Hiromi snorted and doubled over in laughter.

"I HAPPEN TO BE 26 THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"No way…you look like you're at least in your mid-thirties." Rin inspected her bosom as her blue eyes were lividly glaring at him. "Did you get a boob job? Those don't look real. I mean, I would know real. Between Shura and Shiemi and - HOLY SHIT!" Rin ducked as her heeled boot nearly made contact with his face, him ducking and rolling out of the way before taking shelter behind Hiromi.

"Inari, you hurt him and I swear I will pop your fake boobs and ass."

"You little skank!" Inari snarled. "Father, how did Mother and you breed such a beast?!"

Seto merely held up his hands. "Now, now, calm down. Inari, darling, do you think you could be a dear and run the store for me while I interview Rin?"

Her attitude did a complete one-eighty. "Of course, Father! Anything for you~" she said, her tone becoming sweet.

Rin placed a hand to his mouth and whispered, "Is she bi-polar?"

"She has AB blood."

"So she's bi-polar."

"Pretty much,"

"I can still hear you…"

Hiromi pinned her down with a dull stare. "What of it."

"Ugh, you are such a little brat…" Inari growled before she moved behind the counter.

Hiromi put her hands behind her back as they went to follow Seto up the stairs, slyly flipping off the brunette. Inari fumed and started to speak in a foreign language - it sounded like French or German - before she disappeared from sight as they ascended the steps.

Rin had gotten used to the Amaterasu family's antics.

"Alright, so let's get started. Cookie?"

"Um, no thank you." Rin said, trying to remember his manners as he sat down across from Seto at the table.

Hiromi patted his back before she went into the kitchenette to make some tea for them while Rin was being interviewed. Seto pulled out a file - one that looked eerily familiar. It took Rin only a moment to recognize it as his resume, sending a glare toward the brunette in the kitchen, knowing she must have swiped it from his desk.

Knowing her, she had tweaked it to make him sound better and less of a screw-up.

"I have your course schedule here, and I know that you may have times where you won't be able to come in. Masato or Arashi can cover you, but everything seems to be in order. So…how would you like to start tomorrow morning? 5:00 am sharp."

"R-Really?!" Rin looked up to see the man was smiling.

"Yes, really. Honestly you're already hired. I'm only doing this as a formal thing."

"Thank you…I promise I'll work my hardest and try my best!" Rin exclaimed, bowing low.

"Rin, you're part of the family."

_I am?  
_

"You've been such a great friend to my little girl…honestly, since meeting you, Hiromi's really come out of her shell and she's a lot happier. I feel better knowing she has such a great guy in her life." Seto then sniffled and dabbed at his eyes. "Now if only you two would get married and give me adorable grandbabies to nuzzle and spoil!"

"DAD!" Hiromi came flying into the room, whacking him upside the head with a plastic spoon. "ENOUGH WITH THE WEIRD FANTASIES!"

Rin could only laugh, clutching his sides.

He didn't have to feel like he was crazy or a danger to this family, because he fit right in. Seto had been right - Rin did belong with their family.

_I'll make them all proud. Especially Hiromi._

* * *

_A/N: I enjoyed creating Hiromi's relatives. Please let me know what you think!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	3. Too Far Gone

_A/N: So this little hatchling of an idea came to me randomly. So let's continue to see how Rin deals with the real world and everything falling into place! Much love to my bestie __**Tokine8696**__ for her awesome reviews! Also much thanks to those who are following this story. :)_

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_

_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Too Far Gone_

The train shifted around a sharp turn, slowing as the station came into sight. Rin shifted Kurikara slightly against his back, stepping off and heading away from the bustling station. He had just finished his afternoon classes and was heading back to the apartment, it being his day off from working at the bakery.

Surprisingly, Seto had taken him on as an apprentice - amazed by Rin's natural talent with baking. They had an increase in customers since Rin took over some of the baking. Now three weeks later, Rin was actually bringing in decent pay. He had also surprised Hiromi by getting up on his own and not oversleeping for work.

He was actually excited to go in and work for Seto and Masato. The couple made him laugh, praised him and encouraged him to experiment. There had only been one mishap with the stove, and Rin hadn't even been at fault - it had been Arashi's carelessness.

Which was expected from a 14-year-old boy.

Rin looked both ways before crossing the street and reaching the bridge, leaping up and walking along the guardrail. He was joined by Kuro not even a minute later - Kuro spent the day catching mice and hanging around the neighborhood.

_Hi, Rin! How was class today?_

"Actually, I enjoyed it." Rin admitted, smiling. "It was easy since Hiromi taught me about it during our study session last night."

Kuro mewed before climbing onto his shoulder, giving Rin a brief nuzzle against his cheek. Rin chuckled and scratched the familiar behind his ears before hopping down and breaking into a jog, ducking down an alleyway. He scrambled onto a crate and hopped a worn fence, ducking through the alcove and emerging right beside the steps leading up to their apartment. The car was still parked in the their parking space, meaning that Hiromi hadn't left for work yet. Genuinely excited to see her, Rin hurried up the steps and hurried inside.

"Yo, Hiromi! You still here?"

"Yeah! In my room!"

Kuro leapt from Rin's shoulder, trailing after the half-demon as he tossed his bag into his room and leaned Kurikara against the wall. Both Exorcists were wise enough to keep demon warding charms all around their apartment, so it was safe to leave the demon blade unattended. Pressing his hand against the hallway wall, Rin stopped outside of Hiromi's bedroom door, knocking briefly before pushing it open. He wasn't surprised to find Hiromi getting ready for work, pulling her hair into a messy bun and adjusting her uniform.

"Still working at the café?"

"Last shift, and it's just to cover for one of the other girls. I'll be starting at the bookstore on Monday." Hiromi glanced at him in the full body mirror as she twisted her blue streak and clipped it back. "How did classes go?"

"Pretty easy stuff today," Rin grinned, a cheerful tone in his voice. "It's my first night off too! I'm off work tomorrow too and it's Saturday."

"Dad's putting Arashi to work because he's getting lazy and careless. It's punishment. Otherwise you would've had to work." Hiromi flopped down onto her own mattress on the floor, re-lacing her sneakers. "Hey, what are you planning on doing tonight anyway?"

"Hmm… not much. Figured I may call up Yukio and maybe read the new manga I bought."

"So you're not going out with anyone…?"

Rin blinked in a clueless manner. "Uhh… not that I know of?" He scratched the side of his head. "There hasn't been any cute girl that's asked me out or anything…" He crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "It's not fair. I thought in college that girls would start liking me."

Hiromi rolled her eyes a bit. "If you're so desperate to go out with a cute girl, then you and I will go out tonight."

"Like a date?"

"Sure," Hiromi chuckled, standing up and ruffling his hair. "Be ready by seven."

Rin felt a surge of joy hit him, his cheeks warming. "Okay!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "Have a good night at work!"

Giving a playful wink, Hiromi then grabbed her keys and left. Rin waited until after he heard the car start and drive away, before he released the loudest "YES!" he could, pumping his fist into the air.

"I'm going on a date!"

That is until it really hit him, like a ton of bricks.

"…wait a sec…"

The wheels started to turn, then they started to accelerate.

"I'm going on my first date...with Hiromi...we're going on a date...WE'RE GOING ON A DATE!?"

Rin rushed down the hall and burst into his room, eyes frantically seeking his familiar - finding the feline licking his paw and sitting in the window sill. Rin leapt across the room and landed on his mattress, grabbing Kuro and holding him eye-level.

"Kuro! I need your help!"

_With what, Rin?_

"I'm going on my first real date tonight and it's with Hiromi! She just asked me and…and…what if she likes me? Oh man, that would be really sweet! Hiromi's like the ideal girlfriend - she's cute, funny, sweet, and she kicks ass! She really rocks! But…wait…won't this get between our friendship? How long has she liked me? Oh man!" Rin groaned, with Kuro wiggling free and sitting in front of him, blinking his green eyes curiously as Rin placed his head in his hands and pulled at his hair, shaking his head. "I don't get it?! When did Hiromi start liking me?! W-what if she kisses me?! I-I've never kissed a girl before! Kuro, help me!"

_RIN!_

He opened his eyes only to have Kuro swipe him across the face with his paw. He immediately stopped in his rambling.

"Kuro, do you have any advice?"

Kuro leaned back slightly and sweat dropped. _Rin, I'm a Cait Sith. I don't understand human relationships. All I know is that Hiromi is nice and you are happier with her. That's all I got. _His ears perked up as he sniffed. _SHE LEFT ME SILVER WINE SAKE! I LOVE HER!_

And just like that, Kuro zipped out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot, Kuro." Rin whined, before he continued to spazz around on his bed, before suddenly hopping to his feet as his eyes took in the time. "Shit! I have to get ready!"

He barreled straight for the bathroom, the door slamming shut while Kuro lifted his head in the kitchen from lapping up his sake.

_Humans are so silly._

* * *

"Of course my last shift would be completely horrible…Assholes…" Hiromi grumbled, parking the car and climbing out, taking a deep breath of the cool air to calm down, before she turned to head for the staircase.

Imagine her surprised when she turned to find Rin waiting for her. He was perched on the steps, rocking back and forth a bit in anxiousness. His face immediately lit up the moment his blue eyes locked on her. Hiromi actually felt her face tickle with warmth as she took in Rin's outfit - he had actually dressed really cute, wearing a blue hoodie under a white jacket with fingerless gloves, tattered jeans, and his sneakers.

"How long have you been sitting out here?"

"About half-an-hour. I'm too excited!"

Hiromi was surprised to see Rin so enthusiastic about them going out. The moment she reached the bottom of the steps, Rin had sprung forward, stopping at the step above her and then he reached into his pocket. Gray orbs widened as he pulled out something from his pocket, blushing and fidgeting almost in a nervous manner.

He looked so much like a school boy in that moment that Hiromi actually felt herself blush hard. She was eerily reminded of the first time they had met - a spastic teenager lost and trying not to cause any problems. He had fallen into her lap and pulled her in with a single look.

Hiromi reached her hand out in surprise, taking it between her fingers and inspecting it in the dim light of the streetlamp. It took her only a second to realize that she was holding an origami flower. It had been colored blue and fashioned to look like a rose. It was very crude, but it was obvious that Rin had put a lot of effort and time into making it for her.

"There aren't any places that are selling flowers…so I read in my manga and made this for ya instead!"

"You…made this for me? Because you couldn't….get me flowers…?"

_Why is my heart feeling funny? Stop looking at me like that, Rin! _

Embarrassed, Hiromi thanked him before she quickly rubbed her arm with her free hand. "I need to change. It's a lot chillier than it was this afternoon."

"Oh! Right!" Rin turned and scampered his way up the steps, hurrying to open the apartment door for her.

"Rin…calm down. You're acting weird."

Rin blushed and puffed his cheeks out. "Well, sorry for trying to be a gentleman!"

Hiromi broke into a laugh, pressing her fist to her mouth a second later. "It's sweet! But you're so wired you may end up hurting yourself! Just take a deep breath and relax. I'll go change and we can head for the movie."

Rin nodded, plopping down onto the couch and picking up the manga he had been reading. Once she was sure he was settled and calming down some, Hiromi hurried down the hallway and entered her bedroom. The moment the door was shut, she allowed her knees to finally give out - them having gone weak the moment Rin handed her the origami rose.

Her back slid down the door as her face continued to burn and her heart felt like it was going to burst. Her stomach was squirming and she felt strange. Rin was acting weirder than usual, but his weirdness was having an even weirder effect on her!

"What the hell is going on?!" Hiromi hissed, confused as she looked at the paper rose I hand. "…why can't I look at him the same anymore?"

Three years was a long time to view someone a certain way. For Hiromi, Rin Okumura had always been the kid brother she had taken a liking to and guided. He gave her a sense of rightness in this crazy world, making her feel like he actually needed her. She didn't feel like she was just a ghost about to fade away as the world went on without acknowledging her.

Rin had changed that.

Now, something else had changed.

She noticed things about him she didn't before. It wasn't just because he had grown up from the 16-year-old kid she had met on that rainy day, it was something else. All the times that he had been there for her when all of her other so-called friends had bailed.

She hadn't even heard from Kenta in over a year. Hell, she didn't even care. Rin had gone from someone she had taken under her wing to becoming the most important friend in her life. He made her _care_ about someone again.

Really care.

And part of her hated it.

"Goddammit, Rin…what are you trying to do to me?! I don't want butterflies to eat my stomach, you weirdo…" Hiromi swallowed hard before she quickly took a deep breath. "Calm down, Hiromi. Rin's just being his dorky self and copying some character in a manga. There's no way he has a crush on you. We are just friends - that's what we've been for almost four years, and there's no way he'd suddenly just randomly start crushing on you. He's probably just excited to go on a date - even though it's not a real date. It's just to celebrate him working so well at the bakery and with Dad. So just breathe, woman!" She whacked her head against the door, hissing in pain a second later and managing to snap out of her freak out. "Okay, just get your ass changed and go have some fun!"

Getting to her feet, Hiromi placed the paper rose on her bedside table and smiled as she gazed at it. It was the sweetest present anyone had given to her, and she knew she would cherish it always. The tomboy quickly pulled out of her trance as she realized that Rin would be getting hyped up again if she didn't hurry and change. She quickly opened her closet and sorted through her clothes, pulling out a white hoodie with blue butterfly print on the back along with her pair of neon blue skinny jeans, brushing her hair after freeing it from her bun and pulling on her white and blue striped beanie. Once she applied her usual eye-liner and mascara, Hiromi grabbed her wallet, keys, and phone before hurrying out of the room.

_It's not a real date. Rin doesn't have a crush on you. You're just friends. Don't go there, Hiromi. Don't mistake a close friendship for something as crazy as love. You're not that stupid teenager too far gone anymore. You're almost 22-years-old and you know better than that._

Rin, having a crush on her?

It was ridiculous.

_Still…_

Why was there a small part of her that felt disappointed?

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will be their actual "date"! Reviews would be appreciated!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	4. Complicated

_A/N: This idea came to me while working. I love how it turned out!_

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_

_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Complicated_

"Wow, guess nobody else likes black and white movies." Rin commented, giving a small chuckle as they stepped inside of the empty theater. "Ah, whatever! Just means we get to sit wherever we want!"

Hiromi chuckled at his optimism. In all honesty, she had been surprised to find out that Rin enjoyed watching foreign and old black-and-white films with her. It was something they had started doing together within the first year of their friendship. So it made Hiromi happy that Rin enjoyed going with her to the downtown cinema to watch the special airings of the films.

They counted out the exact middle two seats and sat down, Rin hugging the tub of popcorn and grinning as Hiromi opened her bag of gummy bears, popping a few into her mouth before tossing one in the air. Rin leaned his head back, catching it on his tongue and then turning his face to show her. The brunette giggled and then reached over, playfully trying to swipe the gummy bear from the tip of his tongue, only for Rin to hastily swallow it. He reached over and pulled a red one from the bag, biting off the head before reaching over and slipping the rest between Hiromi's lips, his fingertips lingering against her soft lips for a second.

Rin blushed and quickly pulled his hand back just as the lights dimmed. He glanced over at Hiromi out of the corner of his gaze, waiting for her to turn and pull out her phone to silence it before brushing his fingertips across his own lips. Her lips felt softer than his own.

_Does she actually like me? Since we left, she's been treating me like she normally does._

The movie started, with neither saying a word, aimlessly munching on popcorn. Occasionally their fingers would brush, or Hiromi would hold the cup of soda over for Rin to sip it. Halfway through, Rin found himself losing interest in the movie, a thousand questions running through his mind as he watched Hiromi.

She was playing with her hair a little more than she usually did, twirling her streak around her finger. It was a habit she had picked up whenever she was nervous or stressed. Her legs were propped up by her feet being pressed to the back of the seat in front of her as well, with her free hand idly drumming her fingers against her thigh. Another nervous habit.

_I've only seen her act like this once and that was when she had a crush on one of her guy friend's cousin who was in town… I think that's the only time I've ever seen Hiromi crushin' on somebody._

He hesitated, before stretching, placing his arm on the back of her seat. Hiromi jolted and then suddenly shot forward, leaning down to tie her shoe. Rin blinked before quickly moving his arm back onto the arm rest. Her reaction actually stung a bit.

"Oh man…don't tell me that was too fast…"

Rin sighed and then blinked as he recalled something. If he remembered right, Hiromi's first date had been with a guy named Yusuke, and they had gone to the movies. She had ended up kicking him square in the nads for trying to kiss her on the first date.

The only other date she had been on had been with him, at the amusement park during his second year. Rin frowned, trying to remember all of the manga he had read for guidance about what he could try next that wouldn't seem too forward.

Once Hiromi had sat up, Rin then took a deep breath, reaching other and taking her hand. She jumped again, this time bringing her leg up and kicking the popcorn. The tub went flying up and then came soaring down, landing on Rin's head as popcorn flew everywhere. Hiromi gasped and began to hastily apologize, rambling as Rin tugged the bucket off his head and shook it, trying to get the bits of popcorn and kernels out of his hair.

"I am so sorry, Rin!" Hiromi finally managed to blurt out.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Rin demanded, a little hotly. "I thought you wanted to go on this date with me! You like me, don't you?! I mean, why else would you have asked me out -"

"Because I was trying to celebrate your new job with you and you wanted to see this movie!" Hiromi exclaimed, her face pink as she stood up, her fists balled up. "And you're the one who has a crush on me!"

"Wait…you think I have a crush on you?" Rin blinked before he awkwardly played with his bangs, picking out pieces of popcorn. "I was just excited to be going on a date…"

"And I thought you had a crush on me because you made me the paper rose…"

"I only made it because guys are supposed to give girls flowers on dates… and cause I thought you liked me…"

"So…neither of us like each other that way…?"

"Not that I know of."

Hiromi stared at him for a long minute before she started to laugh, doubling over as her laughter got harder. She wiped the tear from her eye a minute later as she flopped back down in her seat, turned side ways with one leg tucked underneath her.

"We're such total dorks! We really need to put ourselves out there and actually date people! To think, we were both acting so weird…"

"Don't get me wrong, you're totally hot and any guy would be lucky to go on a date with you!"

"Then consider yourself lucky then, Rin Okumura." Hiromi teased, before she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Man, all the pressure is gone… I feel like I can actually enjoy myself now. My stomach isn't all twisted up…"

"Was it really that awkward?"

"Hell if I know. I dunno if it was awkwardness, tension, or nerves. Keep in mind my dating experience is zilch."

"Hehe…same…"

Hiromi lifted the armrest and snuggled closer. "I'm cold. Hug me."

Rin chuckled. "You're addicted to my warm hugs, aren't you? Well, no complaints from me! I get to cuddle with a cute girl - best friend that doesn't have a crush on me or not!"

"Dork," Hiromi stated, before she relaxed considerably as they settled in to watch the rest of the movie. "Hey, we should start doing this more often… I'll be finished with college this year and will have my job on campus starting as the guidance counselor…we'll have more free time."

"Yeah, sounds great." Rin smiled, resting his cheek against the side of her beanie. "I like spending time with you like this."

"You're a really sweet guy, Rin. I'm sure any girl would love to go out with you, once they give you a chance."

"Well, actually, now that I think about it, there is this really cute girl in my Literature class that keeps talking to me every other day. I think her name is Sakura or Sena or something like that."

"Well, maybe you should get to know her some more."

"Hehe, yeah."

They settled back into a comfortable silence until the credits were rolling. Rin blinked as the lights came back on, hurting his sensitive eyes from where they had adjusted to the darkness and bright screen, before he gently shook the brunette. She sat up and groaned, clearly not wanting to lose her warm hugs. Stretching, the pair left the theater, both bowing and apologizing to the usher that had came to clean up their mess, before stepping outside.

"Hey, Rin! I just had a sudden craving for devil's food cake." Hiromi piped up as they stepped outside into the chilly night air. "Let's stop by the supermarket and pick up the ingredients!"

"You want to bake?" Rin paused. "Hmm… actually, you know what, that sounds fun! Just cause it's my day off doesn't mean I should let myself miss out on the fun!"

"To the supermarket!"

"Hey, wait for me!"

"No way, slowpoke!" Hiromi shouted, sticking her tongue out as she broke into a run. "Catch me if you can!"

Rin growled and then broke into a faster run, catching up to her within a matter of seconds. Hiromi squeaked and leapt onto the bench, gripping the back of it and leaping over it before dating across the street. Rin cursed, seconds away from snagging her by her waist only to miss her completely.

_Damn, she's gotten faster since Shura started training her how to fight…_

"I will catch you, woman!"

"Nice try, Okumura! I'm far superior than you are because I am a woman!"

"Why you - sexist!"

Hiromi simply giggled before she ducked through the doors of the supermarket. Rin hurried inside, slowing once he was in and glancing around carefully. He heard a giggle from his right and caught a glimpse of chocolate brown and neon blue, signaling which way Hiromi had gone. Snagging one of the shopping carts, Rin pushed it until it was moving fast, hopping onto the lower basket and riding it around a corner.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, using the heel of his shoe to slow the cart down seconds before the edge bumped into Hiromi's rear, knocking her back into the basket.

"HEY!" Hiromi snarled, trying to lift herself out, only to freeze as Rin leaned over her and smirked.

"I win." Rin grinned, before he reached down and poked her nose, before snagging her beanie and pulling it down over her eyes. "Now be a good little Hi-ro-mi and stay put!"

"Stop saying my name like that!" she whined. "You make it sound like I'm a little kid!"

"Just be good," Rin teased, tugging on her hood as Hiromi managed to sit up so she was sitting in the cart and holding her knees to her chest. "Hold these. Careful, or else you'll be covered in egg."

Hiromi hastily caught the carton of eggs, glaring up at him as he continued to push her around the supermarket, snagging all the ingredients they would need, including chocolate, heavy cream, unbleached flour, baking soda, baking powder, salt, unsalted butter, no alkalized cocoa powder, pure vanilla extract, and a milk. Hiromi squirmed a bit, feeling cramped in the small cart, with her face burning as Rin boldly pushed the cart up to the check out lane and the cashier gave them both a dull stare.

"What are you, junior high schoolers?"

"Nope, college kids! Now scan my shiz, Check Out Lord!"

The cashier sighed and glanced at the time - clearly not really giving a shit about the violation of the rules due to it being close to closing time - and began to scan their purchases and bag them. Hiromi tried to climb out of the cart only to have Rin grab her shoulders and force her to stay. She went to dig out her wallet once the total came up, but Rin tugged on her streak and gave her a look, before pulling out the yen to pay for it. Pouting at the treatment, Hiromi then released a small "oof!" as Rin dropped the bagged groceries into her lap and pushed the cart outside.

"Rin…RIN! What are you - you can't go stealing the cart, dammit!"

"I'll bring it back tomorrow morning. They won't notice one cart missing."

"Rin, this is wrong! Let me out of here no - whoa!"

It was too late, for Rin had taken off running, picking up speed with the cart going down the slope that would take them back to their neighborhood. He cackled and cheered as she screamed, clutching the milk and the sides of the cart for dear life.

"STOP THIS THING NOW!"

"NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME! HAHAHA!"

"YOU'RE FRICKIN' NUTS, RIN!"

"WHATEVER! YOU STILL LOVE ME, RIGHT?!"

"OF COURSE I DO BUT LOVE IS NOT ENOUGH TO SAVE YOUR ASS FROM DEATH THE MOMENT I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

They came to an abrupt stop, narrowly missing the tail of their car with Hiromi turning around slowly to glare up at the raven-haired boy. He chuckled nervously before he reached down to snag all the grocery bags, turning and bolting up the steps and unlocking the front door. Within two minutes, Rin was back outside, sliding down the railing and landing beside the cart. Hiromi nearly shrieked as he abruptly lifted her out of the cart, where she was struggling to climb out of it from where her foot had gotten caught. Rin then - with ease - lifted the brunette over his shoulder.

Hiromi kicked and cursed him as he carried her up the steps, playfully slapping her on the ass as they entered the apartment seconds before he dropped her on the couch. Hiromi shot up, immediately kicking Rin square in the ass - the toe of her shoe narrowly missing his family jewels - before she started swearing at him. Rin simply ruffled her hair and snagged her arm, pulling her into the kitchen.

"You said you wanted to bake, so let's bake."

"You…just…violated…me…"

Rin rolled his eyes. "No, being violated is when your roommate barges in on you while you're taking a shower cause they need to take a piss and you're _naked_ and still have morning wood."

"Thanks for the reminder - not."

"Do you want cake or not?"

Hiromi zipped her lip before she went to pull off her hoodie. Rin had just pulled out the carton of eggs only to nearly drop them as Hiromi's t-shirt was caught, lifting and giving him a glimpse of her sports bra and her cleavage. He quickly put down the carton and ducked down to locate his cooking apron, inwardly cursing as all his blood decided to rush south.

_Calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN BEFORE SHE SEES…_

"Rin, did you drop something?"

"Uh…found it!" Rin shot up and clipped his bangs out of his face, before pulling off his own hoodie and putting the apron on over his black t-shirt. "Okay so let's start with making the frosting. Do you wanna do that cause it's simpler?"

"Yeah, sure!" Hiromi grinned, looking genuinely excited now.

"Then let's get cooking!"

* * *

A little over three hours later, Rin and Hiromi were cutting into the cake. Hiromi sat on the edge of the island as Rin handed her a slice of the cake on a paper plate, before getting his own slice. Taking their forks, they cut off the ends and stabbed into them, before locking arms and holding the pieces to each others mouths.

"On three?"

"On three."

"One…two…three!"

Both bit down before grinning wildly.

"This turned out awesome! My craving has been fulfilled!"

Rin chuckled, watching as Hiromi happily began to eat. His cheeks tickled with warmth as he smiled. She looked like a little kid, especially as some chocolate frosting ended up on the corner of her mouth. He glanced around for a napkin, realizing they must've ran out, before shrugging.

"Hey, Hi-ro-mi."

"Stop doing that. What do you want, Rin?"

She turned only to squeak as Rin grabbed her neck, turning her face and then boldly licking the chocolate off her face. Her face turned bright red before she sputtered and then flailed a bit. Rin chuckled, sticking his tongue out a second later.

"Tastes better now!"

"Perverted freak!"

"Aw, you liked it." Rin teased before he patted his tummy. "Damn, that was good. Hit the spot. You done?"

"Y-yeah…" Hiromi said, shifting her gaze away from his cheerful face.

_Dammit, how is it he can be so damn cute at times…? It's so weird! WHY DO I EVEN LIKE IT?! Ugh… I don't understand him._

"Hey…you." Rin poked her cheek. "I'm cold."

"So?"

"I demand warm hugs."

Hiromi rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Fine. Get your butt on the couch."

"You're coming with me!"

For the second time that night, Rin lifted Hiromi over his shoulder, clicking out the kitchen light before heading back to the living room. Hiromi squirmed until she found herself sitting sideways in Rin's lap, him sprawled out on the couch and flicking on the television, turning the channel until he found some black-and-white reruns. The only light was from the television, with Hiromi feeling herself relaxing after a few moments of just inhaling Rin's scent.

His scent was so unique and always managed to calm her, no matter how stressed or pissed off she was. It wasn't often that they would cuddle together and watch television, but some nights after a long day at work or school, it was nice to come home and just sit close together.

Like any other pair of close friends.

"Rin…?"

"Hmm?" He said, sounding half asleep.

Hiromi chuckled before she reached up, draping the blanket over them as she shifted so she was laying on her side, her head resting on Rin's forearm as his tail draped across her thigh. She reached under the blanket and gently stroked the tuft of it, hearing Rin's deep breathing a second later. That trick always put him out like a light.

"Goodnight…"

She turned and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, smiling in spite of herself.

_Even if it wasn't a real date, I'm happy we went on it… at least for a little while, it's nice to feel cared for this way. I just hope Rin had fun too._

Gray eyes slowly closed, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: They're too freaking cute._

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	5. Twisted Truth

_A/N: During my lunch break I was able to plot Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. I just wanted to give a shout out to my amazing fiancé __**mattbadd**__ for all of his reviews! I also want to thank __**Tokine8696**__ and __**TheEliteDragon**__ for reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank __**LLawlietLovesCakes**__, __**Microtoa**__, __**Shegyz85**__, __**gabbylarson**__, and __**greentyger1**__ for adding this to your faves/alerts list! Now on to the next chapter._

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_

_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Twisted Truth_

She shifted slowly, pulling herself from sleep as she felt warmth on her bare skin, seconds before her eyes shot open. Hiromi felt heat assault her as the hand on her breast squeezed down again, quickly snapping her gaze onto the culprit, only to growl in annoyance to see Rin was still fast asleep, with a trickle of drool coming from his mouth.

"…Squishy…nygh…"

"Rin!" Hiromi jabbed him in his ribs with her elbow. "Stop coping a feel, you pervert!"

Rin slowly opened his eyes, turning his head only slightly before realizing a moment later his hand was under Hiromi's shirt. He quickly yanked it free before blurting out an incoherent apology, only to suddenly have twin tails swiping across his nose.

_Rin, quiet down…I'm trying to sleep…_

"Kuro?" Rin blinked, realizing the familiar was curled up on top of his head. "Kuro, get down!"

_No way! I'm still sleepy!_

Rolling her eyes at the stubborn familiar who mewed in protest, Hiromi wiggled free off the couch and stretched. Rin whined almost childishly, feeling a chill hit him almost immediately, reaching out and trying to snag the back of her jeans. Hiromi quickly hopped out of the way and went to raise the thermostat.

"I'm going to shower. There's a sale downtown today I want to go to. Want to come with?"

"What kinda sale?"

"Manga sale."

"Hell yes!" Rin shot up only to hiss as Kuro clung to his scalp. "Ow! Dammit! Kuro!"

The brunette gave a giggle before she disappeared out of sight, heading for the bathroom. Once he heard the door shut, Rin then looked down at his hand as Kuro finally climbed off his head and curled up on the back of the couch to finish sleeping. His cheeks burned unpleasantly.

_I just groped Hiromi._

Yet, strangely enough, the wave of awkwardness did not come, unlike it did whenever he was forced close to Shura's breasts. Probably because he wasn't attracted to Shura like he was Hiromi. Still, to think he had done that subconsciously while sleeping…

"She's probably pissed at me. Hiromi doesn't like to be groped at all. I'm lucky enough to get away with slapping her on the ass without dying…" Rin sighed before perking up. "Hey! I should totally make her a rockin' breakfast to thank her for all the nice stuff she does for me! And for putting up with my crap…hehe…" Rin closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck, before standing up.

He went to his bedroom and changed, pulling on the only clean clothes he had left - a white hoodie over a red longsleeved shirt, black sweats with a white stripe down the legs, and his red sneakers before heading to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and his eyes lit up as a grin spread across his lips, knowing the perfect breakfast to make the tomboy.

Fifteen minutes later, Hiromi was emerging into the kitchen, playing with her damp hair. Like Rin, she had chosen to wear long-sleeves to fight the chill, wearing a pair of grey jeans that clung to her lower frame along with a hooded black sweater that stopped at her elbows over a longsleeved white shirt with thumbholes. She tossed her favorite black beanie onto the counter before pausing.

"Rin…whoa…I can't remember the last time you made breakfast like this!"

Rin grinned. "I call it the Rin Okumura Special!" He chuckled, before sliding the plate over. "I saved some for you too, Kuro!"

_Runny! _Kuro immediately appeared in the kitchen, climbing onto the island and blowing on the food before taking a bit. His eyes glazed over as he mewed in joy. _So runny! Nya!_

Hiromi chuckled before she lifted up her spoon, blowing on it and then taking a bite. She moaned happily at the amazing taste in her mouth, chewing and swallowing before greedily stuffing her face. Rin felt his heart swell in pride at the genuine happiness on her face before he started to eat as well. Once they were finished, Hiromi cleared her throat.

"So since it's Saturday, I figured we could go skating."

"Skateboarding? Really?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I've done it and I want to knock off the rust. Plus if we take our boards then we won't have to walk or drive the car. I'm trying to save as much gas as I can."

"Sounds like fun!" Rin grinned. "We'll go after we're done eating."

"Oh, and bring Kurikara."

Rin nodded at once, already knowing why Hiromi told him to bring his blade with him - he normally carried it with him anyway, unless they were going close-by, like to the movies or grocery store. After being friends with her for so long, Rin had grown accustomed to her "gut" feelings and always listened to them. The one time he hadn't had been on a mission and they had nearly gotten killed.

They finished eating before cleaning up. Once both had their boards - with Hiromi pulling on her helmet, giving Rin a look as he purposefully left his behind - they headed out of the apartment and then hit the streets.

At first it was simple riding, the two heading toward the local park they liked to hang out at sometimes. Rin was trying his hardest to keep up with Hiromi, but she had suddenly decided it was race. Grinning, the raven-haired boy quickened his pace, attempting to keep up with her.

"You gotta be faster than that, Rin!" Hiromi chuckled.

Rin came to an abrupt stop, nearly face-planting but hastily catching himself, as Hiromi grinded off the back of a park bench, landing perfectly before skating back around. She stopped and caught her board as she noticed him gawking at her.

"What?"

"How in the hell are you able to do that?! I've been trying to learn that for years!"

Hiromi bit down on her lip, awkwardly rubbing at her arm for a minute.

"I used to go skating with Kenta a lot…a lot of the guys thought it was hot that I was naturally good at it, so I kind of stopped…"

"You're amazing at it - but I'm freakin' jealous. Teach me!"

"W-what?!"

"Teach me, woman!"

Hiromi was taken aback by Rin's reaction. He wasn't staring at her all googly-eyed and checking her out like the other guys. In fact, he genuinely looked peeved that she was so good at skateboarding while he wasn't talented with it at all.

"C'mon, teach me!"

Hiromi finally pulled out of her stunned state. "No way! It took me years to learn on my own! If you're serious about it, then do it yourself!"

Rin gritted his teeth. "That's not fair, Hi-ro-mi!"

"Seriously. Stop breaking up my name like that!"

"Why should I, _Hi-ro-mi?_"

"Okay, now you're just pissing me off."

Rin purposefully sat down on the sidewalk, arms crossed and blue orbs locked on her stubbornly.

"Fine. You won't teach me, then no manga sale for you."

"Screw you - I'll go by myself!"

"Not without this you won't."

Hiromi froze as she turned slowly, glancing in horror to see Rin producing her wallet from his pocket. She sputtered incoherently for a moment before her face darkened - whether she was blushing out of anger or embarrassment, maybe even both, Rin wasn't sure.

Nevertheless, he knew he had won this round.

"Get your ass up and follow my instructions carefully…"

Rin cheered, returning the wallet to Hiromi before handing her Kurikara - something that signified a large extent of trust between them. She quickly pulled the shoulder strap over her chest and pressed her back to the fence as she watched Rin attempting, again and again.

About an hour later, he managed to grind halfway before flailing and falling backwards.

"Rin!"

Hiromi sprinted over to him, crouching beside him to make sure he was alright. He had whacked his head pretty hard against the ground, but was somehow conscious and there wasn't any sign of bleeding. Rin groaned and sat up, before he sighed and then flopped back down.

"I'm hopeless."

"No, you're not. You got pretty close that time."

"I'll just have to try again another day…" Rin sighed before sitting up. "Ow…ow…" He touched the tender knot on the back of his head. "Dammit…"

"This is why you wear a helmet, dumbass." Hiromi snorted, before she gently parted his hair to inspect the knot. "You'll live." She pulled out her cell phone. "Shit, the sale's going to start in ten minutes! We gotta get a move on!"

"H-hey! Injured here!"

"Oh just shut up and move your ass, Okumura! There's no way in hell I am missing this sale! I'm missing three crucial volumes of my favorite series and I _need_ them!"

_And here I thought I had a problem when it came to manga._

Sighing, Rin scrambled to his feet and retrieved his board, taking off after Hiromi as he recalled she was still in possession of Kurikara. They managed to make their way to the shopping district, reaching the bookstore. It was already packed, but they managed to make their way inside and through the crowd, finding the section that Hiromi's favorite series was located.

"Which volumes do you need?"

"10, 13, and 27. Arashi lost 10 and Inari poured coffee on 13. 27 is the latest release."

"Okay, on it."

They split up, beginning their hunt. Hiromi managed to wiggle her way between two girls who were arguing over the protagonist and antagonist of a series and which was better, narrowly avoiding them getting into a hissed catfight before spotting one of the three volumes. She snatched it just in time, before darting away from the boy who was now glaring holes in the back of her head before she ducked and disappeared out of sight, emerging again once the boy gave up and left. Five minutes later, she managed to locate the second volume.

"Rin! Look! I found th -"

She cut herself off, feeling every muscle in her body tense and stiffen as she spotted her roommate chatting with a blond girl. Her long hair was a platinum shade, silky and worn in a popular fashion. She had full pouty lips that were glossed to perfection, along with had an hourglass figure. Her skirt barely reached mid-thigh and the cleavage of her top hardly concealed anything. She was giggling and flirting with Rin.

Instant animosity surged through Hiromi as she pushed her way over to them. Rin blinked and turned slightly, noticing her standing there.

"Oh! Hey! You found em. I found this one. Is that the one you need?"

"Yeah…" Hiromi said slowly, feeling threatened by the brown orbs of the blond sizing her up. "You know her?"

"This is Sena Sakurako - my classmate. Sena, this is Hiromi Amaterasu, my roommate and best friend."

_Sena. The girl that likes him._

"Wow, totally didn't think that _the _Hiromi was totally cute. I'm almost jealous, Rin. To think you're living with such a cute girl. She looks like she could be your sister." Sena replied, her voice a soprano in tone - much different from Hiromi's alto voice. "I heard you two are super close from Rin here." Sena placed her hand to his chest, smiling at the brunette.

"We're tight," Hiromi replied, her tone void of emotion. "Hey, uh, Rin…I'm going to pay for these and wait for you outside. Here's Kurikara…" Awkwardly shifting the sword back to its rightful owner, Hiromi then quickly turned away, ignoring the wave of sickness that struck her suddenly.

_What the hell's wrong with me…?_

"You look so cool with that sword of yours, Rin! Can I see you use it sometime?"

"Uhh…maybe one day…So what brings you here? I didn't think you were into anime or manga…"

"Are you kidding? I totally love it! Wow, it's like so amazing how much we have in common!"

Hiromi gritted her teeth, damning the wait in line that was still close enough to hear their conversation. Her chest was getting tighter and her nails were beginning to bite into the covers of the books in her hands.

"So, are you two on a date?"

"What? Nah. Hiromi and I are just friends."

"So she wouldn't mind if I stole you next Friday night?"

"W-what do you mean…?"

"I'm asking you to go on a date with me!"

"R-really? I'd love to, Sena!"

"That'll be 5,600 yen please, miss."

Hiromi handed over the money, her vision fading in and out as she was staring to see red. Once the manga was purchased, she turned, hurrying out of the store, brushing against Rin as she did. She heard him call out to her, but her feet were already moving faster until she was running.

Suddenly she was on her skateboard, getting as far away from them as she could. Hiromi felt her body shaking, biting down so hard that she tasted blood.

_What the actual hell. Why am I so freakin' ticked? This isn't like me - it's not like me at all. Rin and I are __**just friends**__. Nothing more, nothing less._

The memory of him handing her the origami rose sprung to mind.

Hiromi swore loudly as her wheel struck a rock, pitching her forward. Hissing, she sat up and inspected her knee, feeling it throb and seeing blood beginning to seep through the denim. She got back to her feet and got back on her board, ignoring the throbbing pain as she skated back in the direction of home.

_Calm down. Just calm down. It won't last anyway. I know her type - she'll be too much for him to handle and they'll break up sooner or later. He won't get hurt. I've protected his ass and looked after him for almost four years. I know he's smart enough to not fall for a bitch like her and her lies._

"I shouldn't judge her…"

_I know I'm right though. There's something seriously off about this whole thing._

"S-stop it! G-give it back! *hic* M-My brother gave t-that to m-me!"

"Aw, is little baby going to cry?"

"Stop it! He's dead! Don't make fun of my brother!"

Gray eyes narrowed as they locked on the group of three. Two older boys were holding a stuffed cat over a junior high student's head. He kept trying to swipe it back, with tears in his eyes. Hiromi snarled as she recognized the boy as one of her brother's friends. She changed course, picking up speed before she went up the ramp and grinded down the railing, doing a 360 in the air before landing right between them after snatching the cat from the boy's grip. She quickly handed it to the younger boy, who gave a choked thank you.

"Hey! Get back here, little brat!"

Hiromi quickly jerked to the left, blocking them from going after him. The other tried to go the other way, before her reflexes were much quicker, using her skateboard to whack him in the back of his kneecap and bringing him down. The other lunged for her, trying to wrestle her to the ground. Even with his knee being driven into her stomach, Hiromi pulled her fist back and punched him in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. He flailed back, screaming in pain before Hiromi whirled and used her skateboard to hit the other over the back as he tried to grab her waist.

"You little bitch!"

"Try me, assholes! I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit!"

Both snarled, lunging at once.

"GET OFFA HER!"

_R-Rin…?_

Pain exploded from her ribs as her back hit the concrete. Gasping for air, Hiromi managed to curl onto her side, only to feel a kick hit her square in the chest. She screamed in agony a second later, the sound echoing in her own ear drums as tears blinded her.

A brilliant flash of blue occurred, the sounds of incoherent swearing and blows being delivered reverberated in her drums as black and red mixed across her vision. There was a snarl and then the sound of running feet. Hiromi gasped as her vision cleared a bit.

"Hiromi! Hiromi, answer me!"

"R…Rin…"

Rin's face came into focus, blood dribbling down his chin from his busted lip. His right cheek was bruised and he was holding Kurikara in his other hand. Hiromi hissed in pain as she sat up slowly, clutching her ribs with her arm, managing to get to her knees. Rin gripped her shoulders.

"What were you thinking?!"

"They were bullying a kid…he's friends with Arashi…"

"Hiromi, you could've gotten killed…"

"I'm fine, dammit!"

Rin flinched at the tone she used, before Hiromi looked down a minute later. Wordlessly, her fingers reached out, brushing against the collar of his shirt before gripping it. She buckled forward, tears slipping down her face as the crown of her head pressed to his chest. Suddenly, it all was starting to make sense.

"Hey! Don't cry! C'mon, let's get you to Yukio and Shiemi…"

"I-Idiot!"

The tears rushed out harder as she sobbed, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks, taking her breath away and leaving her feeling sick to her stomach.

_I'm jealous of her. I could lose Rin…_

The thought shattered her.

_I…I like Rin…_

* * *

_A/N: Only took her what, three years? Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Please and thank you!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	6. Reminiscence

_A/N: I'm super excited for this little arc that I've come up with! Much appreciation to everyone for reading!_

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_

_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Reminiscence _

Shadows played across the bridge, neither saying a word as the sun's final rays began to disappear in the distance. The sky was streaked in an array of colors, but through her eyes, the color had fallen into a black and gray void. Her mind was in a fog and the only pleasant feeling was his arms holding her up.

Hiromi hadn't spoken a word since they left the playground, writhing in agony with every intake of breath. Rin had carried her on his back all the way across town, hurrying the best that he could to get her to his brother and friend. Once her tears had faded away, the only thing she could do was hold on to him tightly, feeling Kurikara lightly patting against her rear with every movement.

"I'm sorry," Hiromi finally whispered. "For being reckless and fighting, knowing I was going to get my ass handed to me. I should've ran with Raike…"

"Stop. You don't need to say sorry for saving someone who couldn't fight back. All that matters is that you're okay - we're going to get you all patched up. No worries!"

"Rin…"

"Stop beating yourself up for doing the right thing."

"…if you hadn't of stepped in -"

"Hiromi, you would've gotten back on your feet and whooped them til they were half-dead."

"No, I would be half-dead right now and -"

"Stop arguing with me! You're stronger than you know!"

Hiromi shut her mouth, hiding her face against his shoulder, clenching her eyes tightly shut so not to let the tears filling them escape again. Rin was quiet for a few moments before he growled softly.

"Look, Hiromi, you're one of the toughest girls I've ever freakin' met - when you're pissed, you scare me shitless. I'm _admitting_ this to you. But you're one of the sweetest girls in this world too. People should learn from you. The world is a shitty place, but you…you're everything the world needs to be more like."

"…I watched this world through lonely eyes, seeing all the horrible things, and made a promise to myself to do the things that others didn't…"

Rin fell quiet as she spoke, hearing the pain lacing her tone before tightening his hold.

"I just realized something - you haven't talked much about your childhood or even middle school…"

"That's because I didn't go to school until high school."

"What? Seriously?"

"I was placed in isolation by the Vatican from the time I was old enough to talk until I was released after my 14th birthday…"

Rin suddenly felt his blood turn to ice. Just the thought of being isolated like that - something far worse than his own childhood - made his stomach twist unpleasantly. All he could picture in his mind was a little girl, with messy brown hair in waves and big gray eyes that were filled with nothing but pain and sorrow.

"Did they…ever explain why…?"

"No. I was never told why I was taken away from my parents for so long. I barely remember much, other than a room with locked windows and stuffed animals. The walls were blue…like the sky. The carpets were green, like grass. Yet I didn't know what those things really were like. My parents were allowed to visit me and they brought Inari and Arashi with them - but there was always a man there. An older guy, with glasses and crosses and beads that hung from them. His name was Shiro. He would always supervise us, but sometimes my parents would have to go talk with the Director and leave us or me in his care. He was a…a really good man. He'd bring me pictures and read me stories…" Hiromi swallowed hard as she remembered his face. "I heard he died a few years ago…when I heard, I cried hard. Besides my parents, he had been the only one to teach me about the world and had been there for me."

"Hiromi…Shiro was my old man…the priest that raised Yukio and I…the Paladin…"

"The reason you want to get to the top… Rin, I'm so sorry…"

"He'd probably shit himself right now if he saw us - two kids he raised in a sense - being so close…hehe…wouldn't it be funny if he planned for us to meeting one day?"

Hiromi chuckled herself, wiping at her teary eyes with the palm of her hand. Rin cleared his throat, but the sound of his thickened voice clued Hiromi in that he was also crying. She moved her arms around his neck, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears before Rin gave a shaky laugh, nodding his head forward.

"I can see the Supply Shop. We'll be there soon. Just hang in there!"

Hiromi nodded, falling quiet once again.

_Shiro…to think all this time, I was beside the one person who reminds me so much of you…Your son…_

* * *

"Now lie still - that's it. Relax."

Shiemi smiled reassuringly as she then draw the curtain, moving to lift Hiromi's shirt to tend to her. Yukio had inspected her the moment they had arrived, shortly after dusk. Luckily, the damage was minimal, just some bruising. Shiemi and Nii were working on a herbal remedy that would soothe the bruised muscles and make it easier for Hiromi to breathe.

"Thanks again, Shiemi…Yukio…" Rin said, kicking at the floor as he leaned against the wall.

Yukio gave his brother a warm smile. "No, it's fine, Rin. It's understandable why Hiromi would jump into a fight like that, especially to help an innocent kid." He glanced back at the curtained off area, before gesturing toward the front entrance. "Let's head outside…"

Nodding, Rin moved to follow his brother, feeling a bandage on his cheek. The bruising would be healed by tomorrow - something that he was grateful for. Having demonic abilities did save his ass more times than he'd like to admit.

The twins stepped out into the garden while Shiemi continued to tend to the other Exorcist, with Rin sliding his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, taking in all of the beautiful flowers and plants that Shiemi had nurtured to flourish. He always liked visiting Shiemi's garden. It was one of the most peaceful and beautiful places that he had ever visited.

"So how are things living with Hiromi? Besides her kicking ass."

Rin chuckled. "It's great, actually. She and I always have our bills caught up and rent's never late. I work for her dad now, at the bakery…I'm making good money and I'm keeping up in school…I'm still trying to get my license. Last time I tried driving the car, I nearly caused a wreck so Hiromi drives me or I take the train…"

"You two are a good match," Yukio commented before adjusting his glasses. "Shiemi will probably ask her before you two leave, but she wants Hiromi to be one of her bridesmaids."

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

"And you're to be my best man, of course."

"Naturally~" Rin gave one of his standard grins.

Yukio smiled a bit before he took a deep breath. "Did you get a letter about Ernst Fredrik Egin?"

Rin stiffened a moment later. How in the hell could he forget the grandfather that tried to sacrifice the two of them to try and annihilate Gehenna, along with was the man who ordered to have his own daughter - their mother - burned at the stake because she was carrying Satan's spawn?

"No…"

"He's dead." Yukio reached into his pocket, withdrawing something slowly. "I was sent a letter along with…with this." Turning, the brunette held out a photograph. Rin took it between his fingers, inspecting it in the dim light for a minute before his eyes took in a beautiful woman with wavy, chocolate brown hair, the same turquoise eyes as his brother, and she had moles on her face. "That's our mother, Rin…the only photograph left of her."

Raw emotion hit Rin as he took her in again, taken aback slightly by the slight resemblance Hiromi had to her with her own chocolate brown hair, also wavy. The difference was she had bangs while their mother did not, and her hair was worn much shorter.

"You're right. She was beautiful…" Rin swallowed hard, trying to hand the photograph back.

"No. Keep it."

"Huh? But there's only one -"

"Keep it, Rin…I saved a copy on my phone. You deserve to have a photo of our mother."

Surprised, Rin then nodded and tucked the photo away safely. Yukio patted Rin on the back before the two of them turned to head back inside of the Supply Shop. They weren't surprised to find Hiromi all patched up and sipping tea, chatting with Shiemi.

"Yuki! Hiromi said she'd do it!"

"Yeah, it sounds fun. But remember what I said - I'm not wearing a poofy dress."

"Of course not." Shiemi giggled before she smiled happily and lovingly at her fiancé. "I can't wait for Spring to come and we can finally get married, Yuki!"

Yukio smiled, leaning down to brush her bangs away from her forehead, pressing a chaste kiss to it. "I know, Shiemi. Me either." Straightening, he allowed his hand to linger before he turned. "You two should stay at the old dorm tonight. I'll take you to it."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It's been cleared with Mr. Pheles."

Hiromi got to her feet, reaching out and gently squeezing the blond Tamer's hand for a minute. "Thanks again for fixing me up, Shiemi. You're a sweetheart."

Shiemi blushed and smiled. "I'm glad…you're the closest thing to a sister I've ever had. I like spending time with you too, Hiromi."

"Then we have to start doing it more often!" Hiromi smiled. "I promise, I will."

"Alright, let's head out."

"Right!"

* * *

"Man, it's been forever since I've been here…" Hiromi looked around. "It looks kind of freaky without all your posters."

"Yeah, I know." Rin shrugged. "Least we have a place to crash for the night."

Hiromi nodded, before biting down on her lip for a second. "Hey, Rin…there's something I gotta tell you."

Rin turned from inspecting his old bunk. "What is it?" Just then, his cell phone started to ring, with him cursing and pulling it out. "It's Sena! Hey, give me a sec. I better answer this." He turned and pressed the answer button, pressing the phone to his pointed ear.

A twinge of annoyance struck the brunette. Rolling her eyes, she then muttered something along the lines of "taking a bath" before marching out of the dorm room and heading down the corridor. She reached the bath area before heading in, carefully undressing so not to put anymore strain on her torso, only to realize a moment later that it wasn't hurting nearly as badly as it had been a few hours ago.

_I'm healing faster. Don't tell me that Shura's right…_

Shaking her head, Hiromi tied her hair back into a messy bun before climbing into the bath. The hot water soothed her body as she closed her eyes, relaxing and taking a deep breath.

"Rin…"

Her face warmed as she sunk lower into the water, her thoughts being taken over by the younger boy and her epiphany.

_What am I going to do? To think, I have a crush on Rin…I'm not even sure how long I've liked him. What if it's been this whole time? I'm a flippin' moron then…probably. Now that I think about it, he's always managed to make me feel funny…I've always been at ease with him and playful with him. I could never be that open with Kenta. Rin he…he's the only…one…_

Her entire body was burning up now.

"NYGH! I HATE HIM SO MUCH FOR BEING SO CUTE AND CHARMING ME WITHOUT ME REALIZING IT AND I SHOULD KILL HIM BUT I'D MISS HIS ASS! GODDAMMIT!"

Panting hard, Hiromi then sighed.

_He said so last night that he doesn't have a crush on me. We're just friends. So…So we'll just stay friends. I won't interfere with Sena and him, or any other girl for that matter. I'm more mature than that. It…it hurts, but he's worth that hurt. He's my best friend. That I happen to be crushing on. But it's whatever. It's just a crush. Crushes fade away. Who knows, maybe I'll meet somebody knew and -_

She flinched at the thought.

All she could think of was Rin Okumura.

"Frick! Okay, fine then! I just will stay single forever then! Happy, brain!"

Groaning, the brunette looked down at her reflection.

"I hate the Vatican for making me this way…so damn oblivious to emotions, because I wasn't raised right…to think my first real crush would be on my best guy friend in this whole world…the one person I'm willing to murder for… Why did it have to be him? Why?"

_Because without him, you're nothing._

Hiromi quickly pushed the little voice out of her head, climbing out of the bath before getting dressed. She yawned in tiredness, her movements less rigid than before as she made her way back to the dorm. Opening the door, Hiromi blinked to find the light still on but Rin was already passed out. She sighed and took his phone, turning it off and then pulling the blanket over him, turning to click out the light and climb into bed herself.

"Goodnight, Rin…"

If only sleep would come easily for her.

* * *

"Nygh…" Rin groaned groggily as he pulled his knees closer to his chest, shivering. "Why's…it so cold…?" Blue eyes opened sleepily before Rin sat up, hearing the creaking of the floorboards. "Hiromi…?"

The door shut a second later. Rin quickly groped around in the dark and snagged Kurikara, climbing out of bed. He hissed as his bare feet touched the cold floor, but moved quickly and hurried to the door. Slowly, he peered back and forth.

"Hiromi?"

Worry hit him, before Rin quickly stepped out of the room, walking down the corridor. He turned and then suddenly froze up, spotting his missing friend. She was cornered by a beautiful woman, whose hair was as black as night, her skin as pale as snow, and her eyes like pure silver.

_Demon._

"Get away from her!" Rin roared, drawing Kurikara.

Blue flames covered his entire being, igniting the tip of his tail and horns made of flames appeared on his head, his ears long and fangs more prominent. Lunging forward to strike, Rin barely managed to leap back as Hiromi screamed his name and lunged between the two demon-born beings.

"Don't!" Hiromi hissed, staggering forward. "Don't…hurt…her…"

Kurikara fell from Rin's hands, clattering to the floor. His feet moved, arms outstretched as Hiromi's eyes closed as she fell unconscious, collapsing into his arms.

* * *

_A/N: I had to end things with a cliffhanger. Sorry, guys. Review and I'll update, deal? ;D_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	7. Mistress of Shadows

_A/N: Tea, check. Blue Exorcist soundtrack, check. Notebook, check. Reviews, check. Ready to pick up where we left off on chapter six! Thanks so much to __**Tokine8696**__, __**mattbadd**__, and __**LLawlietLovesCake**__ for reviewing! :D_

Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor.

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato  
Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Mistress of Shadows_

"Hiromi…Hiromi!"

Footsteps echoed in the dark corridor, the only light the blue flames that surrounded his body. Rin was mildly surprised to find that Hiromi was not being harmed by the flames, with them not even singeing her clothing. He had great control over his flames, but they could still be dangerous.

"Fascinating…the child of Satan…"

Her voice was strangely enough familiar - with Rin realizing that her voice was very close to Hiromi's, with the only difference being the seductive tone in her voice. She had a natural husky tone to it, one that most men would love to hear in their ears as someone made their most erotic fantasies come true.

Rin stiffened slightly, instinctively pulling Hiromi's body closer to him as the demoness stopped in front of him, placing a hand on her hip. Blue light flickered across her features, revealing them to be unearthly, with features as perfectly sculpted as an angels. Then again, demons were once angels, having been cast from Heaven. Her beauty was to be expected - but it still took Rin aback, because of one feature in particular.

Her eyes were the same striking, swirling shade of gray - like mercury.

Eyes that were identical to Hiromi's in every way.

She placed a hand to her slender hip, her body cloaked only by black satin in a gown that was slightly revealing. Her other hand reached out, her fingertips brushing against Rin's face before she lifted his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Interesting…to think the Father of Lies has such an honest son. You'll do just fine to protect her."

"Protect…her…?"

She moved her hand to brush some of Hiromi's bangs out of her face, but Rin struck her hand away immediately, breaking free from the spell his body had fallen under. Her violet lips parted into a smirk, revealing her pointed canines and she brushed a hand through her wavy, black hair before flipping it over her shoulder.

"Yes, Son of Satan. I have chosen you to look after my granddaughter."

"No way…there's no way that Hiromi has demon blood!"

"Foolish child - you can't tell me that you haven't sensed it. Her powers have been dormant. Why do you think your precious Vatican imprisoned her? She was the second born, with her eyes revealing her demon nature. She inherited my legacy."

"And just who are you?" Rin snarled, not trusting a word she was saying.

"I am Lilith, Queen of the Night. Four decades ago, I came to Assiah and took my first human lover - a Japanese Exorcist - and became pregnant with his child. My first human babe. I named her Hikari and returned her to Assiah when she was a small child in order to protect her from the Demon Kings, who wanted her dead. She was adopted into a Vatican family and her demonic powers were sealed within. As she aged, I watched over her from the shadows and the safety of Gehenna, ensuring my child's destruction would never come. She met a kind man named Seto Amaterasu. They had a normal, human child whom they named Inari. Six years later, they became pregnant again. My genetics were too powerful in Hikari's blood and her demonic powers passed to her second child - Hiromi. My granddaughter. Now, she is in danger, and you _Son of Satan_ are going to be her knight."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, I will take everyone you hold dear from you. She is my grandchild and I will not let your father kill her to spite me."

"Satan's after Hiromi?"

"He wants me to die - but of course, he wants to ensure I suffer. He is convinced that I had a son, though, not a daughter so her mother is safe. However, he knows of Hiromi. He will come after her if it means bringing me down…unless, of course, one of his own sons stands up and defies him, yet again."

"Me…"

"Yes. Now, child, will you protect her? She'll need you now…more than ever…" Lilith knelt down and this time, Rin did not strike her hand away as she cupped Hiromi's face. He watched as Hiromi's body took on a silver aura, before her eyes flew open. Her pupils expanded completely, taking over the whites of her eyes, making her entire gaze pitch black. She gasped violently, her lips parting to reveal prominent teeth. She writhed slightly before falling back into unconsciousness, with Lilith slowly brushing her blue streak behind her now slightly pointed ear.

"Her demonic abilities have now fully awakened. It's up to you to keep her alive. Fail, and I will take everything precious in your life away from you. Cherish and protect her, and I will cherish and protect you as well."

"I'll protect her - but not because you're threatening me! I'll do it because I care about Hiromi!"

"Love is blind," Lilith smirked before she withdrew. "Keep your vow, Son of Satan. Do not let the Vatican imprison her again. Keep her safe. May the shadows shelter you…"

With that, she vanished into darkness.

* * *

"RIN!"

Hiromi jerked awake, hissing in pain as sunlight blinded her for a moment. She raised her hand to block out the sunlight, before turning her head slightly. She felt warmth tickling her cheeks to find Rin fast asleep beside her, his breathing deep. The hold he had on her was tight and almost protective. Taking a deep breath, Hiromi closed her eyes, pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead as she raked her fingers through her bangs.

_What happened last night…? I remember leaving my bath and coming to bed…then waking up to it being freezing cold…I think I went to go check the temperature and then…_

A rush of memories came flying back. Hiromi stiffened, sitting up and rolling onto her side. She groped around the floor until she found it - her cell phone - lifting it and then turning it around to take a photo. She turned it around and paled immediately as she took in her pointed ears and her eyes, swirling brighter than before. Her eyes used to be a pale gray, like the sky before a storm. Now, they were swirling and as bright as silver.

_That woman, Lilith…she is my Grandmother… and I'm the one who inherited her demonic powers… Shura was right. That's why I've been healing faster and I've been growing stronger… I should've died many times, but at last minute I've always managed to pull through…_

Hot tears burned her eyes as it all began to make sense.

_That's why the Vatican locked me up and kept me isolated from everyone, except my parents, siblings, Shiro, and…_

She froze as the image of a little boy came to her thoughts. The memory was fuzzy, disoriented and a little hard to remember. Sitting up, Hiromi closed her eyes, focusing hard on the memory. Slowly, it was beginning to come back, clearer and much more vivid, as if it was yesterday.

"_You're tellin' me I gotta play with a dumb girl?!"_

"Who are you calling dumb, you little brat?!"

_The first punch was swung, from her. He caught her fist in his hand before throwing his own punch. The two went down, fighting and biting, small fists grabbing hair and yanking it, sharp teeth biting down into skin until blood splattered across their clothes. Vicious growls and insults were slung between the two._

_Shiro moved quickly, trying to separate them, but they knocked him back and he hit the wall. _

"_Dad!"_

_She pinned him down, fisting his collar and breathing heavily. Defiant blue eyes, dark and angry, stared back into swirling gray. After a few seconds of silence, she lowered her fist. He rolled them, now the one of top._

_Suddenly, it became a game, wrestling around, trying to see who could pin the other down the longest. Giggles filled the air._

"_I'll be damned…I think they just bonded…"_

_"Are you alright, Father Fujimoto?"_

_"Yeah, just watching my son playing with his first little girlfriend."_

_"Like I'd ever want to kiss him!" She shouted in disgust._

"_Yeah, well, you're a dumb girl! I'd never want to kiss you either!"_

_"You're only saying that cause I'm pretty and you're scared of me, cause I'm bigger than you!"_

_"Nu-uh! I'm the bigger one here!"_

_"You two are the same height and weigh the same…"_

_"That's not true, Dad! I'm the biggest! She's only what, 5?! I'm 6 so that makes me the bigger one!"_

_"…she's 9..."_

_"WHAT?! NO WAY!"_

_"There's no way I'm going to lose to a little kid!" She pinned the boy down, grinning down at him. "Hah! I win, cause I'm a girl and I'm better than you!"_

_"Alright, time for snack time."_

_"Snacks? What are snacks?"_

_"Remember, Romi, it's the treats I give you when you finish reading."_

_"I like snacks!"_

_"Wow, you must really be dumb then if you don't know what snacks are!"_

_She whacked him upside the head, running over to the priest before hugging his leg. "Shiro, can I go home with you and be your daughter?"_

_He only chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Sorry, kiddo. Soon though…"_

Soon came five years later.

"Rin…Rin!"

Hiromi shook him awake, panic in her eyes. He grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly before his blue eyes - now haunting and familiar in more ways than one - locked on her.

"Wuzzgoinon…?"

"Rin, I just remembered something from when I was with the Vatican."

"Huh? Okay, what?"

"Rin, do you remember when you were about 6, coming with Shiro to an indoor garden?"

"Uh…maybe…" Rin rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't get along with other kids back then so…I don't remember much."

"Do you remember a little girl…one who got into a fight with you the first time you two met…?"

"Hmm…yeah! Actually. She whooped my ass, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't get to go play with her much, but she and I would always fight over the old man… She kept saying she wanted to be his daughter and go home with us." Rin glanced over at her, seeing her looking at him with tears filling her eyes. "What? Hey, Hiromi, what's wrong? Why are you about to - shit. No way…t-that was you?"

"They locked me away because I'm part demon… You were the first child I ever interacted with besides my sister and brother."

Rin hugged her tightly, pressing his hand to the back of her head, stroking her hair as she broke down crying again. His thoughts went back to his encounter with Lilith and her words.

_I'll protect her._

Living in this cold world without her wasn't going to be an option.

-;-

_A/N: Plot twist. Hehe. Going back to a more humoress pace next chapter. And serious love for __**Tokine8696**__ for drawing Rin and Hiromi! I love you so much, hun. You're one of the best friends I've ever had in this crazy world. You're my Shiemi! :D Review please._

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	8. Breakin'

_A/N: I'm so happy that everyone liked the thought of Hiromi having demon relations and also having met Rin as a kid. (Wonderful first impression, in my opinion.) So I thought about it and I figured out a great turning point for Rin and Hiromi's general friendship. So, here it is._

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato  
Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Breakin'_

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Rin said, cheerfully grinning as he watched the last of the after-school rush bid farewell, disappearing out of sight. He exhaled as he finally slumped against the counter, feeling worn out but rather proud of himself. It had been his first day opening and running the shop by himself. "Hmm…?" Lifting his head, he heard the door bell signaling someone had entered. "Oh! Hey there, Arashi."

A dull expression and glare was Rin's response as he watched the junior high student walk inside. Rin rubbed the back of his head as Arashi reached up to untie his shaggy, brown hair from it's small tail - making the youngest child look very much like his father - and his bangs fell back into his blue eyes behind his glasses. He then turned to head for the stairs leading to the apartment.

"I'll be down to relieve you in fifteen minutes," Arashi replied, his tone deadpan.

Arashi hadn't exactly warmed up to Rin - something about not trusting him with Hiromi. Then again, the whole family had been on edge since Hiromi had told them last week about Lilith's visit from Gehenna and her awakened demonic powers. Now that Rin knew the truth about Hiromi's childhood, he had also been on edge.

Letting Hiromi out of his sight had proven difficult. Yet it hadn't been avoidable, especially with their schedules - Rin had classes, work, and Exorcist duties. Hiromi had classes, work, Exorcist duties, and she had to take care of bills, business, errands, and the rest of her free time was devoted to studying.

Rin sighed before he watched the clock. Arashi came back downstairs, completely changed and pulling on his work apron, taking over the register. Rin bowed briefly before he pulled off his own apron, hanging it up and grabbing his school bag and Kurikara from underneath the register. He slung the straps over his shoulder before running out the door, checking his phone on the way to the train station.

-_Guess what, handsome! There's a festival going on tonight downtown at a local park! Perfect spot for our date, don't you think? It's at Arakawa Park. Meet me there at 6:30! Kisses! -Sena_

"Wow, a festival. I haven't been to a festival since…" Rin trailed off and quickly shook his head, scrolling through his contacts and pressing the call button. "C'mon, pick up…"

"_You're reached Hiromi! I'm not around at the moment, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you!_"

"Damn, she must still be at work. I'll send her a text and - hey! WAIT!"

Rin took off as he realized the train was about to take off. He broke into a run, hastily leaping inside and quickly rubbing the back of his head. "Safe!" he whispered, before casually walking over to take a seat.

* * *

"Uhh…Shiemi…isn't it a little big on me…?"

"No, no, it's okay! We can hem it up a bit. Now just hold still and…"

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to prick you!"

"Yuki…if I become a human pin-cushion, I'm coming back from the grave and haunting _your_ ass."

"Hiromi, I didn't give you permission to call me "Yuki"…only Shiemi can call me that."

"I called you that when we were kids!"

"That was for one time and I put up with your crap because it's what Dad wanted…"

"I did not hear any complaints about me playing with you like a human doll when we first played together. You just sat there and read your book, Four Ey - yeow! SHIEMI!"

"It was a favor for Dad. You were a rampant she-devil as a child."

"Sure, use Shiro as an excuse - ow! Shiemi, that was my ass! Careful with the needles!"

Hiromi sighed heavily before she sent another glare over her shoulder at Yukio, who was flipping through a book and already dressed to go in a gray and brown yukata with shorts and sandals. Shiemi was already dressed in her own yukata, a pleasant spring green in shade with a vibrant array of flowers along the hem of her sleeves and the bottom, along with a blue obi around her waist. It looked darling on the Tamer, suiting her and her personality perfectly.

Hiromi then turned slightly so Shiemi could hem the back of the borrowed yukata she was wearing. It was a little loose around the waist and the hems could easily be tripped on prior to the hemming, but it did flatter the brunette with its shade of blue. It was actually a shade extremely close to her streak - and Rin's blue flames. The hems faded into an off-white and swirled slightly around the middle. The obi was a dark gray.

Shiemi finished hemming the yukata, grinning happily as Nii gave a happy cheer, before producing several rare blue roses. Hiromi felt her cheeks warm as she watched in awe as Shiemi began to carefully and precisely weave the roses into a crown, placing it on Hiromi's head before pinning it so it would stay. She blushed deeper as Yukio placed down the book he had been reading.

"You look very good in blue, Hiromi."

"S-shuddup…" Embarrassed, she quickly crossed her arms. "So…why am I being dragged to this festival thingy?"

"I've never gone to a small park festival before!" Shiemi exclaimed. "I really want to go with my friends - and you're my friend too. You're like me, too. You didn't get to go and do those things as a kid."

Hiromi gave a sad smile as she looked down. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's time to make some childhood memories. Okay, let's go then!"

"I have a key we can use that will take us to the local church. We can walk from there." Yukio said, pulling out his ring of keys before heading toward the door. Once the door was open, they walked through it, emerging in a local parish. "The festival is only a few blocks away."

"I'm so excited!" Shiemi giggled, reaching up to gently pat Nii on the head.

Hiromi reached out to link arms with the blond. "Me too, Shiemi. Thanks for inviting me."

"It was Yuki's idea!"

Gray eyes locked on him in surprise. "Seriously? How come?"

"You haven't been yourself, Hiromi. We were worried."

Hiromi reached up to snag him, linking his arm through hers. "You two are awesome. I mean it. I'm really lucky to have you two."

Shiemi giggled and smiled. "We're happy to have you too, Hiromi."

"Alright, then let's go have some fun!" Hiromi cheered loudly, becoming her enthusiastic self once more as she spotted the festival getting closer.

The couple exchanged a smile before Yukio offered his hand to Shiemi, whose cheeks turned rosy as a wide smile crossed her features, reaching over to shyly take his hand. They interlaced their fingers before following after the older girl, who was cheering now and looking genuinely happy for the first time in a week.

* * *

Paper lanterns lined the park, glowing like fireflies as the sky became as dark as velvet. Stars twinkled here and there, disappearing from sight. Voices were all around, children laughing and running by, vendors making profit as they sold delicious treats, a bonfire the center of attention as a group dance was held.

Waves of nostalgia washed over Rin as he walked beside Sena, taking in everything he could. She was actually holding his hand and pointing excitedly toward games they could play. It was hard to think straight - she looked really cute in her pink yukata and the bunny mask she was wearing on the side of her head.

The festival was in full swing. Honestly, he was having a blast, but he kept his eyes out for familiar faces. He had noticed several of the students from True Cross Academy among the crowd, and he had even spotted Paku and Izumo at one point, along with Mephisto. It was a big event and Arakawa Park was actually one of the biggest parks in town.

"Okumura! Heeeeeey!"

Sena raised a finely arched brow. "Is that a friend of yours…?" She pointed forward, where the crowd had parted a bit and revealed a familiar trio of monks.

"Hey, if it isn't Okumura!" Bon said in greeting, stepping forward.

Rin glanced over at Shima, waiting for the pick-up lines on his date, but Shima surprisingly had taken one glance at Sena and then disappeared behind Konekomaru. Bon glanced over Sena for a minute, who stiffened and crossed her arms, tugging on Rin's sleeve of his dark blue yukata.

"Rin, I'm boooored. Can we go do something fun?"

"Yeah, just hold on a sec, Sena." Rin turned back to Bon. "So what are you three up to - huh?" Rin noticed Shima had his arm around a familiar girl's shoulders, with her turning as she heard his voice. "Hiromi?! Wow…you look awesome! I've never seen you in a yukata before…"

Shima cursed softly, with Konekomaru glancing at Bon before nervously looking down. Rin blinked before he noticed the death-glare that the dual-haired monk was now giving him, looking ready to start cracking his knuckles and give him a serious beat down. Hiromi turned away, rubbing her arm as she glanced down at her feet.

"Ugh, Rin, this is lame. Let's go. You can talk to your little friends after our date."

"W-wait! Hey! Sena!" Rin staggered, but allowed the blond to begin dragging him away. "Uh, see you guys later then! Bye!" He turned and disappeared from the crowd.

Konekomaru reached over to touch Hiromi's arm. "Are you okay…?"

"What the hell is Okumura thinking?!" Bon snarled, trembling in evident rage, with his brown eyes narrowed so much he looked livid. "He really is a freakin' dumbass. Why the hell go out with _her_ - you're right here, Hiromi!"

"Why would me being here even matter?" Hiromi said, her tone deadpan as she looked at him dully.

"Well…uh…cause…shit…" Bon fumbled with his words and tucked his hands into his pockets.

Konekomaru adjusted his glasses. "It's been obvious to us for awhile that Okumura has a small thing for you. He just hasn't acted on his feelings because he's been oblivious to them. He's still oblivious, actually."

"And he's going out with the fakest bitch you'll ever meet." Shima tacked on.

The other three stared at him for a full minute.

"Shima, are you feeling okay?! She's your type!"

"No, I like genuine girls. That's just a slut with big boobs who thinks she can play with people and mess with them." Shima stated dryly. "She's not genuine at all - unlike Izumo. She at least shows emotion, even if it covers up how she sincerely feels inside sometimes. Just because she's _tsundere_ doesn't mean she's fake."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Hiromi was the one to break the awkward silence, chuckling into her fist. "I saw her a bit. You should go win her over, Renzo."

"You know what, I will!" Shima winked and gave the other monks a peace sign. "I'm off to win my Juliet!"

"Bad reference, cause that ending was _so amazing_ - in a dead way." Hiromi snorted, watching as he took off. She quickly cleared her throat. "Okay, so let's stop standing around and go find the lovebirds!"

"I don't want to see Mr. Okumura and Moriyama hugging and stuff…it's weird…" Bon groaned, only to have Hiromi start pushing him forward. "Hey! H-Hiromi! I can walk ya know!"

"Then move it!"

* * *

"Hey, Sena, that wasn't cool to do to my friends…"

"I'm sorry, hun. I just really want you all to myself right now…"

Rin felt his cheeks warm as she said those words, allowing her to guide him a little ways away from the festivities. He took in the dimly lit path before he suddenly felt the world shifting. Suddenly, his back was pressed to the grass behind the bushes, and Sena was straddling his waist.

"H-hey!"

"Relax, I promise I won't hurt you~" Sena smirked, brushing her hand across his cheek.

He gulped slightly, especially as Sena started to close her eyes, leaning down with her lips drawing closer to his.

_Oh man! A really hot girl is about to kiss me! My first kiss! I've waited for this to happen…and it's with a really hot girl and -_

His thoughts came to a stop.

_This…feels wrong._

Hiromi's face sprung to mind. Her sweet smile. Her big, gray eyes that reminded him of a stormy sky. Her laughter like bells that rang through his ears and always made him smile brightly.

_Why…am I thinking about Hiromi?_

"Sena…wait!" Rin quickly pushed her back. "Hey…t-this is going to fast, don't you think? I barely know you…"

"You still want me though…"

"You're freakin' hot as hell! Any guy would get excited if you pounce them…but…but I'm not ready for this."

Sena glared a bit. "Are you seriously rejecting me right now?"

Rin nodded awkwardly. _The other guys would laugh at me for sure. But this feels wrong._

"Let me guess, it's because of your roommate."

"W-what does Hiromi have to do with this?"

"I knew it! I knew you two were hooking up! Wow, way to be a little player!" Sena smirked, pushing Rin down with surprising strength. "But we both know who the hotter one is…"

Rin went to open his mouth, only to freeze as he caught sight of silver in the dim light. Her name caught in his throat, before the next thing he saw were blue roses falling to the ground, and she took off out of sight.

"Get off! Seriously!"

Rin carefully rolled them so Sena was the one pinned, jerking back and away from her. He scrambled to his feet, reaching down to snag the crown of blue roses and about to take off in the direction he saw her running, but he felt Sena snag his arm.

"Are you really that dense?! How come she's so _special_?"

"Because she's my best fri -"

His voice cut off.

That only felt like half of the truth. Because Hiromi was more than his best friend. She was so much more than that. She had been the one to guide him, hold him, protect him, laugh with him, and cherish every breath he took. She had shown him the meaning of pure, unconditional love with her friendship.

_She's the one I want to share my first kiss with…not this girl._

"Rin!"

He jerked free, breaking into the fast run he could. He broke into the crowd, pushing his way through. She was barely in sight, with several of their friends calling after her. She stumbled at one point, kicking off her sandals and pitching them into the trashcan before hiking up the hem of the yukata, running through the entrance. Rin reached it not even a minute later, looking around frantically.

"Hiromi…" he panted, looking down at the crown of flowers before he quickly took off again.

_There!_

The street was vacant, with everyone else at the festival. He could see her beginning to slow, but she was still moving fast. Rin quickened his pace and caught her wrist, jerking her back. Hiromi nearly spiraled to the ground, but Rin caught her.

Her nails bit into her palms as her hands balled into fists, pounding against his chest and trying to get him to let go. She cursed at him, threatening to beat him senseless if he didn't release her, but Rin couldn't do that. He jerked her closer, arms wrapping around her tightly. Finally, Hiromi stopped squirming and then stopped moving all together.

"…I'm sorry…"

Hiromi withdrew, her face stoic as her flickering eyes locked on his own.

"Not this time, Rin. You let someone you barely know talk down to your friends. You didn't even bother with us. You were acting like a total ass. Look, sorry for walking in on you and your girlfriend, but I don't want to deal with your shit. So I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Hiromi, wait -"

"No, Rin. Just…let it go, okay? I can tolerate a lot, but I can't tolerate my best friend letting some stupid, fake, freakin' little bitch come between us. So just…leave me alone. I need to go cool off."

Rin felt like she had slapped him.

_She's right. I've acted like a dumbass since I met Sena._

"Hiromi!"

Instead of turning around and giving that forgiving smile, Hiromi kept moving forward, walking away from him.

"Hiromi, please! I'm sorry!"

Rin could only stand there, gripping the crown of roses in his hand, fighting the breaking of his heart.

* * *

_A/N: Can you say drama? Rin, don't let the big boobs fool you, dummy. Review please?  
_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	9. Rumors

_A/N: Hey guys! So I've been working on a playlist of songs I feel really fits Rin and Hiromi, along with their friendship and growing relationship. So far there are two songs that really fit them. The first is __**Another Heart Calls **__by __**The All-American Rejects**__ and the second is __**Cure My Tragedy (A Letter to God) **__by __**Cold**__. So check them out sometime~ ;) Much appreciation to my two favorite reviewers __**mattbadd**__ and __**Tokine8696**__ for all their encouragement. Let's get a move on then!_

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato  
Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Rumors_

The days were dragging, each making Rin feel even worse than he did. He came back to an empty apartment, which terrified him to no end. She at least sent him a text message saying she was staying with Shima for the weekend since his roommate was gone for the weekend. Rin was surprised by the intense jealousy he felt over the thought of Hiromi staying with _Shima_, but he suppressed it.

The next day, he tried to go by the dorm to talk to her, but Bon nearly beat the hell out of him over the stunt he pulled. Rin apologized, but Bon was still pissed. He had every right to be. Bon had filled the role of Hiromi's other kid brother, but the two did act like siblings - in a way that Hiromi's actual own siblings didn't. He actually had her back.

Even if it meant nearly beating the shit out of Rin, who was her very best friend.

Konekomaru had been the one to calmly give him the advice to give Hiromi some time to chill. She didn't get pissed often, but when she did, it took her a couple of days to rebound. Come Monday morning, she would be back on speaking terms with Rin. Or at least, that's what he had thought.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling he was having, so he followed Hiromi around that weekend, watching as Shima took her out for coffee. They actually looked like they were having a good time, and every laugh the monk managed to earn from her made Rin want to either punch himself in the face or whimper. He finally had enough and forced himself to go home.

Monday came. He awoke to the apartment still empty, but signs that Hiromi had come back to get her school stuff, shower, eat, and leave. Kuro was happily draining down another bowl of silver-wine sake when Rin entered the kitchen, finding a brief note on the fridge door, stating she was heading to the bakery after classes. Sighing, Rin got ready for the day. Today he had only one morning class and then work.

Once he was dressed and ready to head out into the chilly morning air, Rin shouldered Kurikara, reached down to pat Kuro on the head, and then locked up the apartment and left. The walk to the train station was a dreary one. The weather wasn't the best - it was getting colder, which was expected now that they were getting closer to December. Rin yawned loudly, the University coming closer into sight.

_I just want to crawl back into bed… No! Wake up, Rin! You already screwed up - skipping class is not going to fix things. _

He marched himself inside, heading straight for his Literature class. The moment he stepped inside of the room, a strange hush took over and suddenly angry eyes from all the girls were pinning him. The boys were snickering behind their hands. Blue eyes darkened, narrowing on Sena, who was leaning against the wall as she chatted to the circle of girls around her. One smirk from her and Rin knew what was going on.

"So, Okumura, did you really think you could try molesting Sakurako and get away with it?"

"What the actual hell." Rin growled a minute later, glaring at the blond. "No, I rejected her after she had the nerve to try and molest _me_."

"Oh please! You honestly expect us to believe that? Reject!"

"Asshole!"

"Pervert!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Silence filled the room as the students cowered slightly, hiding behind friends. The boys quickly rubbed the back of their necks or shuffled awkwardly back and away from the raven-haired boy. He marched forward and snagged Sena by her sleeve, pulling her out of the classroom and down the corridor. He cornered her a second later, growling viciously.

"Stop jerking me around! What the hell did you tell them? Spreading awful rumors is immature and making you out to be just what my friends say you are!"

"So how did you enjoy screwing that bitch last night?" Sena replied simply, smirking.

"Because of you, Hiromi will barely look at me!"

"Good. She doesn't deserve anyone in this world to care about her. It's about time she suffered."

"What…the…fuck…" Rin snatched her collar, eyes livid. Fear sparked in her brown orbs a second later. "What the fuck are you trying to pull?!"

"I won the bet." Sena smirked even more at the expression on his face. "That's right - you were just a wager. I had a bet with my boyfriend that you wouldn't have the gall to give up your virginity to anyone but Hiromi Amaterasu, the little slut. Son of Satan or not, you're just a lame reject. So I won the bet and you are just the pet of that little whore."

Rin staggered back, eyes wide as the sound of flesh connecting reached his ears. At first, he had thought Sena had shoved him off while he was caught off-guard, but he realized a second later that someone else had entered the scene. Someone who wouldn't hesitate to hit a girl.

Izumo lowered her hand. "I'm sorry, did you just call my friend a whore? Because the only whore in this school is you, Sakurako." She pricked her finger and began her chant, her familiars appearing and cornering the blond, who was cradling her red cheek with wide eyes. "Don't mess with my friends…"

"Y-you'll regret this!"

Izumo rolled her eyes before she glanced at Rin. "I got this. You should go to the Admission's Office and get things cleared up."

"Right…I owe you one, Izumo."

Rin turned and took off down the corridor, bewildered by Izumo's interference, but grateful for it as well.

_Hiromi would flip shit if she found out her biggest rival in cram school just defended her…_

"Knowing Pokebrow, she'll want me to keep it to myself." Rin actually smiled a bit before he hurried toward the Admissions Office. _They were all right. She was fake and using me the entire time. And I was dumb enough to fall for it because a girl was finally showing an interest in me… _Rin shook his head and clenched his fist tight. "I'll fix this. I won't be an asshole anymore. Not if it means losing Hiromi…"

Losing her wasn't an option.

_I desperately need you, Hiromi._

Now if only Rin could find the courage to tell her.

* * *

The door to the bakery was locked, with the Closed sign in place, something that caught Rin off-guard as he reached the door. He pulled out his phone, opening his work schedule - he was supposed to work for a few hours tonight. He then checked his texts to see if he had any messages from Seto, Masato, or even Hiromi about a schedule change or an emergency. There wasn't anything.

Rin shrugged and pulled out his keys from his jeans, finding the store key and unlocking the door. He walked inside and flicked the lock after shutting the door, hearing voices coming from the back room. Rin moved toward the door and pulled back the curtain.

"Hey, Seto, am I not supposed to work today or -"

Rin cut himself off, taken aback by the sight of a woman with black hair and striking blue eyes. Her long hair was worn in a braid and she was wearing a uniform of the Knights of the True Cross, smiling as she had her arms around Arashi, who stood there with a blank expression. Inari was perched on the table, playing with her hair as she stopped in mid-sentence, sending Rin an annoyed look before rolling her eyes.

Seto was sitting with Hiromi, who was leaning against a sturdy man with short black hair and brown eyes - Masato Rokujo, Seto's lover. From the looks on their faces, they had been having a family discussion, one that Rin had interrupted.

"Oh, is it that time already? I'm so sorry, Rin. Come on in, have a seat." Seto stood up, before turning toward the woman. "Hikari, this is Rin Okumura. You two haven't met officially yet."

Hikari turned and inspected Rin carefully, placing her chin between her fingers as she tipped her head to the side. "So this is the Son of Satan…he's a cutie!"

"Mother!" Inari looked appalled. "What is with you and your freaky love of demons? You are an Exorcist, remember?!"

The sound of the chair scooting across the floor and quick footsteps reached their ears. Hiromi raised her hand, backhanding Inari across the face. She gasped and then snarled, about to lunge for her sister when Hiromi's eyes became pitch black, causing Inari to freeze up.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with demons! You insult Rin again and I swear, sister or not, I will kick your scrawny ass and send you to Gehenna to get to know our beloved grandmother! And trust me, she doesn't _like_ you, you pompous prude!"

"Hiromi, calm down." Hikari said, hastily pulling her middle child into her arms and rubbing her back. "Calm down, little one…"

Hiromi stopped trembling, her eyes reverting back to normal. Inari glared at her parents.

"It's just like when we were kids. The she-devil gets all the comfort and I'm the one who gets tormented…"

"Inari, that is not the case. Hiromi can't control it." Masato spoke up, his deep baritone voice one that held inner strength. "You should not have insulted demons, knowing that your grandmother, Hiromi, and Rin are all of demon heritage."

Inari crossed her arm under her breasts, still holding her bruised cheek. "I'm heading back to the Vatican. Don't worry - I won't turn her in…despite my rational thinking saying I should." Inari slid off the table and stormed out of the room.

"Can I go see Raike now? He's in the hospital again." Arashi inquired.

"Yeah, go on ahead." Hikari gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe, honey."

"I will. Bye."

Rin rubbed his arm a bit awkwardly. _Even when she's pissed, she was willing to attack her sister in order to defend me…Hiromi must really care for me. Why though? What did I do to deserve her care?_

"I need to be alone…" Hiromi grumbled, before she pulled away from her mother and left the room.

"Rin, you don't need to work tonight." Seto then said quietly. "I'll pay you for the shift though."

"Nah, there's no need. I'll just come in and make up the hours some other time." Rin rubbed the back of his neck. "I better go walk her home." He turned to bow to the woman. "It was nice to meet you, Hikari."

"It was nice to meet you too, Rin!" Hikari giggled. "Please look after my little girl. She's tough, but inside she needs someone to look after her. She's more sensitive than she lets on."

"I will. Thanks!"

Rin took off out of the store. He hurried down the street, catching up with the brunette, who was walking briskly and had her hands shoved into the front pocket of her hoodie. Her breath was visible due to the cold air, her cheeks tingeing pink from the breeze. Rin settled into a pace that matched hers, noticing Hiromi beginning to slow down to a normal walk after the bakery was a few blocks away.

"She pisses me off so much," Hiromi muttered. "I wonder if she's adopted sometimes. Even Arashi likes demons. His first friend was a demon when he was only seven. I remember him telling me about it and Shiro just…laughed. He said it reminded him of a girl named Yuri."

Rin flinched slightly upon hearing those names before his bangs fell into his eyes, his fingers pulling out the photograph he kept on him at all times. Hiromi blinked as he suddenly held it out to her.

"Who's this?"

"That's my mother…Yuri Egin…she believed that demons and humans could grow to love each other."

Hiromi felt her cheeks warm as she noticed the similarities between them. "She was beautiful, Rin." Handing the photograph back, Hiromi fell back into an awkward silence as her hands tightened into fists in her pockets. "So I bet your date was pissed - but she likes you, so I know she most likely forgave you. Oh, I didn't tell you about my date! Yeah, he's a really great guy and…"

Rin felt a surge of jealousy. "Yeah, because going on a date with one of my friends is totally mature. Especially since it's Shima. So, what, you two an item now?"

"So what if we are?!" Hiromi snapped, her face reddening. "Why would it matter? You have Sena! It's not like we're a couple or anything - so if I want to date one of _our_ friends then I can!"

"So you two really are dating…?"

Hiromi's voice caught in her throat before she looked away. "What of it."

"Because Shima's in love with Pokebrow! It's wrong!"

"Well, maybe I like somebody else too, but neither will even give us the time of day!"

Rin flinched and looked away, noticing the ground was becoming dusted with white. Snow had began to fall, sticking rapidly. Rin felt sick to his stomach.

_I lost Hiromi._

"Okay, I'm lying! I'm not dating Renzo!"

Rin blinked and saw Hiromi blushing.

"I'm…still mad about Sena…"

"She was using me. It was just a bet and a way to get back at you."

"…you serious?"

All the anger evaporated from Hiromi's voice, before she reached her hand out to touch him, only to withdraw it and press it to her chest.

"Rin, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be - I was an idiot, an asshole, and I deserve to have everyone pissed at me for falling for it." Rin glanced at her slowly, seeing she was brushing her fingers through her hair. "Think you can ever forgive me?"

"Dummy…"

Rin sighed, closing his eyes only to suddenly feel weight hitting him. His eyes opened at once, finding Hiromi had latched on to him and had her face buried into his chest, her arms locked around him tight. His cheeks warmed as her caramel scent hit him, feeling her shiver from the cold wind as his arms locked around her.

"I'm here…I promise… I won't disappear too…"

"Please don't leave me…" Hiromi begged, her voice cracking. "I can't lose you. I need you, Rin."

"I'm here."

_I'm falling in love with you._

Yet no matter how hard Rin tried to confess those words, they wouldn't come. All he could do was continue to feel her warmth as they stood there in the snow, embracing tightly. It was as if letting go would mean the other would fade away from the world that they didn't belong to. Holding on to each other was the only way to feel real in that moment.

Reality was cruel and the world was cold.

That was the bitter truth.

* * *

_A/N: Yay, they made up! *sniffles and blows nose into hanky* Review please!_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	10. Eyes Don't Lie

_A/N: Wahoo for days off. It gives me the free time I need to update. Also, on another note, on today - July 25__th__, 2014 - my wonderful and amazing love got me Vic Mignonga's autograph AND Vic Mignogna said I was cute! :D I am so squealing. That is all._

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_

_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 10: Eyes Don't Lie_

_Rin! Wake up! Riiiiiiiiin!_

Rin groaned, his eyes slits as they barely parted upon feeling a paw pressing at his face, swiping at it, then pushing against his nose. He woke up fully as Kuro then head butted him, sitting promptly on his chest.

_It's time to wake up, Rin!_

"Nuuu…five more minutes…it's break and work is closed cause of vacation time…"

_Rin! You really should wake up!  
_

"Kuro, go away…" Rin grumbled, rolling back over to go back to sleep.

Kuro growled in frustration, before turning his head. His green eyes widened considerably before he frantically began to push at Rin's cheek. A dark shadow loomed over the slumbering, innocent figure of the birthday boy before the familiar bolted.

"Oh Rin~"

He barely glanced up before his eyes opened all the way, the pupils dilating in absolute fear before he barely managed to roll out of the bed, screaming as he took off running out of the room from the drunken woman now chasing him with a wooden sword, giggling insanely. He staggered down the hallway and slammed his way into Hiromi's room - with said brunette halfway through changing and quickly shielding her bare chest with her shirt.

"RIN! WHAT THE HELL!"

"S-Sh-Sh…"

"SHURA."

The door opened just then, very slowly, before one violet orb was visible and gleaming deviously. Rin darted behind Hiromi, gripping her bare shoulders as she sputtered and then rammed him in the stomach with her elbow. He gasped and went down, the wind knocked out of him, before Hiromi squeaked and barely apologized just as Shura snorted and leaned against the doorway.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo." Shura then chuckled, holding the wooden sword across her shoulders. "Actually came to check in on your girlfriend there. How ya doin', Hiromi?"

She glared. "I'm half-naked and my best friend just nearly saw me shirtless because you scared the shit out of him." She then pushed Rin's face into the carpet using her foot to pull on her shirt. "I'm fine and no, no one else besides my family and you two know about me."

"You're better at keepin' a lid on things than him then." Shura remarked before she pointed her sword at Rin's face. "You - you better not ditch training after New Year's. And you better not be drinkin' tonight! Birthday boy or not…Now I'ma go bug that Four-Eyed Chicken and give him and his little honey a bit of a scare too…hehehe…"

Shura then turned and left, as quickly as she had arrived.

Rin groaned. "Hiromi…c-can you let me up now…?"

Hiromi sighed and removed her foot. "You're lucky you didn't see me naked. Otherwise you would be spending your 19th birthday in the hospital."

"She tried to kill me, woman!"

"Yeah, well, I would have killed you too. Do _not_ barge into my room unless it's a real emergency. Shura is scary but she wouldn't actually kill your ass. You amuse her too much and she would be bored without you." Hiromi replied, her tone dry before she turned to her closet and pulled on her favorite hoodie. "Sorry…for elbowing you…"

Rin sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for bargin' in on ya. Hehe. Uh…I-I'm gonna go shower and stuff."

"We're going out for lunch."

"Huh? We are?"

"No arguments, birthday boy! You dragged me out last year for my 21st, I'm dragging you out for your 19th!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

_Damn him for being so cute._

Sighing, Hiromi then turned to brush the lint off her jeans, hunting down her gray ankle boots. She sat down and laced them tighter, knowing full well how treacherous the snow could be. Once her boots were re-laced, the tomboy got to her feet and then moved to her mirror, picking up her hair brush and running it through her wavy tresses. She had recently re-dyed her streak, but instead of changing to another color as she normally did, she had dyed it to neon blue.

Hiromi bit down on her lip, playing a bit with her hair before deciding to braid two sections along the sides, them meeting into a small ponytail in the back that she tied off with thick hair band. She then took a pair of black chopsticks and crossed them through it, leaving her blue streak to fall in front of her ear. After brushing her messy bangs out to the left, Hiromi then smiled as she took in her full appearance.

_I actually feel really pretty today._

"You look cute,"

Hiromi saw her cheeks darkened in her reflection as she noticed Rin standing in the doorway. He had a towel around his neck, his hair damp and he was only clad in his jeans, which hung on his lean hips. Her throat went dry as she quickly averted her eyes toward the ceiling. Rin tipped his head to the side.

"You dyed it blue again…usually you change it up. Why'd you keep it blue?"

"Blue… reminds me of you…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing - KURO! DROP IT."

Kuro froze behind Rin's legs, bolting with the live mouse in his mouth. Hiromi squirmed her way around Rin and took off after the familiar, with Rin blushing faintly and scratching at his cheek.

_Did she really say that?_

"GET BACK HERE, YOU DAMN CAT!"

It was another typical morning.

* * *

Snow covered the familiar streets, with traffic not being nearly as hectic as it had been a few days prior. Now that Christmas was done and over with, there would be a brief reprieve before New Year's. After stopping by the bakery to pick up a cake that Seto had made for Rin, the pair then set off to head to a quaint little corner restaurant close by to home.

Rin was anxious as he sat across from Hiromi in the booth, the sweet aroma of _sukiyaki_ hitting him until his mouth watered. Hiromi gestured for him to dig in and he did by all means. It was his favorite food and Hiromi was footing the bill as a treat to him. Chuckling, Hiromi ate her sushi quietly, just watching him enjoying himself.

"Hiromi, you're the best."

"Thanks, Rin. That means a lot, coming from you."

"Man, this tastes so good…just like my old man's…" Rin paused in his eating to notice Hiromi picking at her food. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. I'm fine." Hiromi looked a little flustered. "I-I need to use the washroom is all!"

Quickly getting to her feet, Hiromi went to hurry past when she stumbled slightly. Rin was quick to grab her waist, with the brunette falling sideways, landing in his lap. She blushed furiously, but when she tried to pull away, Rin held her tighter.

"Don't pretend there's nothing. Just tell me."

"…I had planned a huge surprise party for you, but everything went to hell… the other Exorcists had to go on a mission…" Hiromi bit down. "I'm so sorry, Rin. I was trying really hard to give you an awesome birthday -"

He cupped her face, cutting her off. "That's sweet…but this is much more fun. Getting to have sukiyaki and spend time with you." Rin gave her a goofy grin. "C'mon, let's finish eating and go home."

Nodding, Hiromi was at a loss for words as she climbed out of his lap and went back to her seat. Rin was happily eating again, before they once again fell into a comfortable conversation, joking and laughing back and forth.

_The more I'm around you, the more I feel my heart beating like this, the more I'm starting to realize this may not be just a crush._

It was terrifying as it was alluring.

* * *

"I'm glad to hear you had a good birthday, little brother."

"You as well, Rin. I'm sorry to hear that Hiromi's party plans didn't work out. But the mission was a success and there weren't any casualties."

"It sucks you had to work on our birthday though, Yukio."

Yukio chuckled a bit. "Not really. I got to come home to a nice and sweet dinner that Shiemi made me and we're having a nice, relaxing evening."

Rin chuckled into the phone, idly scratching Kuro behind the ears as the familiar napped in a ball on his pillow. "You two are a cute couple. I'm happy for you." Rin then picked up the bag that had the volumes of new manga and a few new shirts inside. "Thanks again for the present."

"Anytime. It's late - I have to head to bed soon. I'll talk to you later, Rin."

"Night, bro!"

Hanging up, Rin then stole a glance toward his alarm clock, seeing it was almost midnight. After getting back from eating, they had spent the evening playing video games together and watching some television, enjoying the delicious birthday cake that Seto had baked. They had said goodnight about an hour ago, with Rin taking the time to call his twin and wish him a Happy Birthday.

Now, it was insanely quiet.

Rin pulled out one of the volumes of manga from the bag, opening the first page after finding his flashlight. He had just reached the third chapter when he heard a soft knock on the door. Sitting up, Rin turned to see Hiromi standing in the doorway, wearing an old sweatshirt of his along with her leggings and toe socks.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked softly, so not to wake up Kuro.

Hiromi was chewing on the end of one of the sleeves, shifting a bit awkwardly.

"I-I'm having…trouble sleeping again…"

"Get your ass over here."

"Yay!"

Hiromi crawled onto the bed and immediately into Rin's arms, blushing faintly as she pressed her ear to his chest and heard his heart racing. Rin slowly ran his fingers through her ponytail, twirling the dark brown strands around his fingers.

"I like warm hugs."

"I know you do, weirdo."

"I'm not the only weirdo here."

Rin paused and then chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm the one who doesn't come barging in your room whenever I demand warm hugs. I have to beg for them. Unlike you. You just steal them."

Hiromi giggled a bit before she lifted her head slightly, pressing their noses together for a second. Rin felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as their eyes met, dark blue staring deeply into bright gray. Hiromi bit down on her lip before she then boldly leaned up, brushing Rin's bangs back to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, dummy."

Rin blushed and swallowed hard. "I love you too."

"Good. You better love me. Cause I am awesome!"

_She doesn't mean it like…the other way. She always has told me she loves me. Just not…that way._

"Rin…?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sleeping here."

"Obviously. You're all comfy and cuddled up to me. It's freezing outside and inside. Do you think I'm letting you out of this bed?"

"Not really…"

"Then just sleep."

"One condition."

"And that would be?"

"Give me a goodnight kiss!"

Rin blushed deeply, before he turned his face and pressed his lips to her forehead as well. Grinning happily, Hiromi closed her eyes, snuggling closer. Not even five minutes later, she was fast asleep. Blue eyes took in her delicate features for a long moment, reaching over to brush her streak out of her face, his fingertips lingering on her cheek.

Temptation to kiss her for real hit the younger boy, with Rin glancing up at Kuro for a moment. He was in a deep sleep, as was Hiromi. Nervously, Rin chewed on the inside of his cheek for a long moment before he started to lean down.

He quickly shut his eyes and pressed his lips to hers quickly in a soft peck, before withdrawing. A wave of disappointment hit Rin a moment later as he realized that it didn't feel quite as special.

_She's asleep. That's why. I'll just have to man up and kiss her for real. As soon as I work up the nerve to ask her out._

"Sweet dreams," Rin murmured, gently brushing his cheek against the side of her head before he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

_A/N: Rin, you dork. Review please!  
_

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	11. Crimson Snow

_A/N: I'm happy that people are really shipping Rin and Hiromi so much. Now let's see where their story turns. :)_

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato  
Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Crimson Snow_

"This is ridiculous…I risked my ass to get here, now I'm freezing said ass off because the old coot's too stingy to pay for good insulation and proper heating, and I still have an hour to go! Ugh…"

Hiromi sneezed just then, shivering and pulling her knees closer to her chest as she sat behind the register, pulling the hem of her hoodie over her knees and placing her hands between her thighs in an attempt to warm them. The bookstore was empty, looking as if it had been abandoned as the snow continued to pile up outside. It was only a few days after New Year's, but the weather had taken a turn for the worst and decided to try and freeze everyone in the academy city to death.

Because Mother Nature was a cruel bitch sometimes.

_Just a few more months. Then you can tell the old bastard to shove it where the sun don't shine. You'll be in a warm, comfortable office, helping students with their emotional turmoil. Just think of that, Hiromi. Warm, happy thoughts!_

Graduation - so close, yet so far.

_I damn thee, Winter._

She sneezed again, groaning and hopping her stool over toward the small heater she had plugged in on the counter top, desperate to keep warm.

"Dammit, Rin, get your ass here already and give me warm hugs before my fingers fall off!"

Her phone buzzed, signaling a text message had just came through. Reluctantly, Hiromi shifted so she could lean down and open the flap of her black leather backpack, reaching inside and withdrawing her cell phone along with her other zip-up hoodie. She pulled it on, trying to layer up to fight the chill in the drafty old store before flipping open the silver phone, reading the text she had just received.

"Can't make it…Four-Eyed Mole Face is dragging me to…" Hiromi groaned a second later. "Seriously, a meeting with the Exorcists?! Ugh and I'm stuck here freezing cause they don't need me!" An email came through just then, from Yukio. "My orders are to remain where I am until someone comes to escort me to the meeting. Escort? Why the hell do I need an escort?"

Now worried, Hiromi closed the email and opened her web browser, heading straight for the news. Her eyes widened as she began to read the article that had just been posted not even fifteen minutes ago.

_"As of January 5__th__, there have been a total of four victims of True Cross Academy City. Each victim have been brunette, in their early 20s, 170 cm in height, and between 110-130 lbs. The victims identities have not been released to the press at this time, but it has been proven that the murders are all tied together and have been committed by the same person. Police are currently investigating and are asking all civilians, especially University and High School level students to not walk the streets alone, anytime after dark. That is all we have to report at this time…"_

Hiromi shut her phone, feeling her stomach lurching. Nervously, she glanced toward the front door of the bookstore, grateful the register was toward the back of the store and not the front. Hiromi then opened her phone again, about to send a text begging Yukio for someone to come and get her when the door opening caused her to jolt and nearly fall off her stool.

"Easy there, Hiromi! It's just us."

Hiromi gripped the counter and then felt relief hit her as she took in a trio of familiar faces. She snatched her bag, running around the counter and toward them. Shima stepped forward with open arms to greet her, but Hiromi rushed past him and threw her arms around Bon instead. Konekomaru fought back a chuckle as Shima blanched and then crossed his arms in an obvious pout. Bon sent the pink-haired flirt a minor glare before he awkwardly returned the embrace.

"Hey, breathe. You're fine." he reassured the other brunette.

"I take it you saw the news report then about the local serial killings…"

Hiromi nodded in response to Konekomaru's inquiry. Shima exchanged a look with the other two before he then moved forward, flicking off the lights while Bon placed an arm around Hiromi's shoulders, leading her out of the store. Once the store was closed and the doors securely locked, they began to head down the street.

_I wonder if this serial killer is related to demons…or worse…_

Satan wanted her dead.

"You're safe with us."

"I know…I'm just terrified for everyone else who happens to be a brunette and my height…"

"Wait…the victims all -"

"…yeah. They all look like me."

"Shit!"

"We need to get her to Mr. Okumura now."

"Let's hurry then."

* * *

Headquarters was packed with Exorcists, chattering buzzing around the hall immediately after hearing the announcement. The faces soon disappeared as strong arms lugged Rin out of the room, forcing him into a smaller room. He was joined by Yukio, Hiromi, Bon, Shima, Shura, Shiemi, and Konekomaru not even a minute later. Rin growled in annoyance, livid by the announcement.

"What do they mean that the case isn't demon-related and we can't do anything to try and catch this bastard?!" Rin demanded, tail twitching about to mirror the maelstrom of emotions he was feeling.

"This is a job for the police. The only thing we can do is take precautionary measures and form groups that will protect any of the female Exorcists that fit the description." Yukio said, adjusting his glasses.

Turquoise orbs locked on Hiromi a second later. She paled and took a step back before straightening. "I'm with Rin on this. We have more numbers than the police and can all subdue the killer. If we just let them handle this, more girls will turn up dead!"

_I could die._

"You're not going to die." Bon growled, reading the look on her face. "Like hell I'm going to let some twisted freak kill you!"

"He's right! She's right!" Rin was seconds away from losing his cool. He so desperately wanted to unsheathe Kurikara, hunt down the bastard responsible, and teach him a lesson. "An Exorcist's job is to save people! If we just sit around on our asses, more innocent lives will be lost! How can you even sleep with that on your mind, huh?! How can anyone?! I say we hunt down this asshole and show him that he's in for a world of hurt and - gwah! S-Shura! Give that back!"

She whirled, holding her own demon-blade to Rin's throat as he attempted to swipe back Kurikara - which she had stolen during his tangent.

"Stand down, Rin. That's a direct order." Yukio said, his tone firm.

"Like hell I'm gonna stand dow -"

Rin felt the wind being knocked out of him as Shura then used the hilt of her blade to strike him in his chest. He went down in a second, clutching his ribs. Shura then turned toward Yukio, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to be able to stay with the kid. I'm needed elsewhere."

"We'll seal Kurikara with Hiromi then."

"We're going to do what now with who now?" said tomboy replied dully.

Shura approached the brunette, chanting something in a different dialect. Kurikara took on a black aura that surrounded it the moment Shura forced Hiromi to hold the sword. Ebony chains wrapped around it, sealing the sword. Hiromi barely managed a coherent protest as Kurikara was then placed back in its red casing and the strap forced over her shoulder.

"You won't be able to give Rin back his blade under any circumstances. It's sealed tight. No one will be able to snatch it from you either, but stick close to him. He can still use his flames, but he won't be able to tap directly into his demonic abilities." Shura explained, gripping Hiromi's shoulder. "You two are _not_ to be out of each other's sight."

"Is that a direct order?" Hiromi stiffened.

_I hate taking orders._

"Yes. If you don't follow it, then I'll have to report to the Vatican. Sorry, kiddo."

Hiromi closed her eyes, afraid of losing her own control and revealing what Shura was carefully trying to conceal - yet also using as her trump card.

_If I don't follow these orders, then Shura will tell the Vatican that I am a demon child…they'll imprison me again. She's already breaking oath and hiding the fact that I am related to a demon - to Lilith, one of the most powerful demons of Gehenna. She'll expose Mom. Everyone I love will be in danger then. Damn you, Shura! You're trying to save me yet you're going to do something so low as blackmailing me in order to do it! I hate you sometimes…but I don't, because I know you're looking out for me too. Rin as well…_

Her eyes opened, noticing violet eyes glancing at her briefly.

_She knows. She knows about my feelings for him. Shit._

"Dismissed," Yukio then said, turning to walk away.

"Yuki! Wait!" Shiemi sent a reluctant glance toward Rin, who was trying to stand up, before hurrying after her fiancé.

Bon and Shima helped pull him to his feet, with Rin giving a foul curse under his breath before he looked up, his eyes meeting Hiromi's. She was gripping the strap tightly in her hands, biting her lower lip as she looked at him with remorse in her eyes. He knew that she didn't have any other choice.

_Damn them. Using Hiromi against me. I swear, sometimes I really just want to kick Yukio's ass, little brother or not! Ugh!_

"We need to head home,"

Hiromi broke eye-contact, turning on her heel to walk away.

"Okumura…stay safe." Bon growled, gripping his shoulder.

"I will," Rin swore softly, before hurrying to catch up with her.

* * *

The streets were dark, with the snow glistening in the moonlight as the clouds finally parted away from it. Neither had really spoken a word to each other since leaving Headquarters. They walked close together, with Hiromi murmuring a chant under her breath in Latin - a protection charm. Paranoia seemed to have claimed the brunette, and Rin found himself at a loss for words, feeling powerless now that Kurikara had been sealed.

"Hiromi, why did Yukio look at you when he was talking about protecting the Exorcists?"

She glanced at him, breaking her chant a second later. "You haven't read the report yet?"

Rin shook his head, looking a bit clueless. Sighing, Hiromi then gave a shaky laugh.

"All the victims have been brunette and my height and build."

"…Where's the bastard?! I'll kill him now!"

"Rin, we're under order to not interfere. Without Kurikara, you only have your flames, and they're not strong enough with Kurikara sealed. All you can do is just…keep an eye on me."

Rin groaned and then stopped short a second later. Hiromi came to a stop as well, both turning and then breaking into a run. Their footsteps echoed against the pavement, before Rin suddenly skidded to a stop and then turned. In the alleyway, a cloaked being was hovering over an unconscious woman.

Gray eyes widened as they zeroed in on the woman. Long, brown waves fanned out around her, blood sliding down the side of her face. She was of an average build. Tall for a Japanese woman.

_Just like me._

"You bastard!"

Blue flames covered Rin as he went to lunge, with the cloaked figure jerking back and away. Its face was shadowed, but the eyes of the being were almost stark white. Those eyes darted around before they locked on Hiromi, who had rushed to the woman and was trying to make sure she was still alive.

Maniacal laughter filled the air as the being then sprung off the wall, kicking Rin square in the chest. He hit the ground and rolled, gasping and scrambling to his feet, blocking the attacker's kick with his braced forearms, narrowly shielding Hiromi from the assailant. She yanked Kurikara from the case, trying to hand it to Rin, but her body froze up.

Moonlight shimmered off the blade now in the attacker's hands, seconds away from piercing into Rin's chest when she screamed. Shadows shot up between them, creating a barrier. Rin panted, stealing a glance over his shoulder to see Hiromi's eyes were pitch-black, her ears now long and pointed, with fangs protruding from her mouth. The shadows swirled and swirled, before long vines that seemed to have thorns on them went straight for the attacker. It screeched before narrowly evading them, running up the side of the building and disappearing on the rooftops. Hiromi was still screaming, raking her fingers through her hair, the roots of it beginning to turn black.

"Hiromi! Hiromi! Calm down!"

Rin threw his arms around her, the blue flames protecting him from the thorny vines, before Hiromi's features began to revert back to normal. Her hair faded back to its rich, chocolate shade before she slumped forward, still gripping Kurikara in a death grip. Rin panted, reaching over and seeing the woman was beginning to regain consciousness. His flames faded away a moment before she lifted her head, opening her eyes.

"W-what happened…?"

Rin shook his head, at a loss for words.

_That wasn't a human. That was a demon._

He cradled Hiromi closer to himself.

_And its after Hiromi._

* * *

_A/N: Oh how I love my twisted ideas. Let me know your thoughts on this in a review please! _

_-__Mistress of the Arts_


	12. Broken Threads

_A/N: Update: I am getting a new laptop come September. Meaning it will be easier for me to write, meaning more updates. WOOT!_

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato  
Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Broken Threads_

"_As of January 23__rd__, there have been a total of twelve victims that had fallen to the unnamed serial killer. Residents are asked to remain indoors after sunset. If you have any information in regards to the killings, please contact the local police station at…_"

The news reports were everywhere. Online, on the television, even the radio. The winter was harsh, but it was even more frigid with fear taking over the city. The streets were dead quiet and paranoia had swept over every civilian. Even the Exorcists were beginning to jump around every corner - men, women, anyone who had a close connection to someone who fit the profiles of the victims. Still, the Exorcists weren't given the order to hunt down the killer - leaving it up to the police.

Hiromi had quit her job at the bookstore, living on savings and working under-the-table for her father. She refused to even sleep alone, even going to the means of dragging her mattress into Rin's bedroom and sleeping close-by.

The few hours she could sleep, that is.

The morning air was frigid cold, but they only had to briefly deal with it. As ordered, Rin had been given a special key that would take them to the training center. Classes were cancelled until further notice. They had parted ways a short while ago, leaving Hiromi in the hands of Shura. He had marched his ass straight to Yukio's office, leaning against the wall and waiting for the teacher to stop shuffling papers about before he spoke.

"Yukio. We need to talk about the seal on Kurikara."

"Not happening, Rin. I'm sorry, but I'm under strict orders to keep Kurikara sealed. I'm not allowed to unseal it, neither is Shura, until further notice."

"Well, it's a freakin' ridiculous order, Yukio! Hiromi and I could have died, or did you forget what happened a few weeks ago?! She won't touch her food, she hardly sleeps - and when she does, she wakes up screaming! I have to _live_ with this…knowing I couldn't protect her. More girls are turning up dead! The killer isn't _human_, it's a demon!"

Yukio adjusted his glasses, turquoise orbs locking on his brother.

"Rin, I don't have any jurisdiction." Yukio then placed his papers into his bag. "You need to return to Hiromi's side. Keep in mind you two are still under strict orders to stay together at all times, even if she is with Shura for training. Please head back to the training room."

"But Yukio!"

Rin gritted his teeth in aggravation as his twin left the room, not looking back or speaking a single word. His nails bit into his palm before he raised his fist, about to slam it into the wall out of rage, but he stopped himself.

_Yukio's right. I need to stay by her side. Otherwise…_

He pushed himself off the wall and hurried down the corridor, running as fast as he could.

_No. Not again. Never again._

He wasn't about to lose someone he loved to the hands of Satan or any other demon.

* * *

"Focus your energies, kid! Otherwise your ass is mine!"

Hiromi growled, moving as fast as her body allowed, dodging attacks left and right. She hissed between her teeth as pain erupted on her right leg, a large gash appearing with blood soaking through her pants. They had been at it for only fifteen minutes and Shura already had the upper hand.

Hiromi dodged out of the way of another attack, doing a cartwheel toward the wall. The soles of her boots hit the wall before she kicked off it. Violet eyes flickered slightly as Hiromi's shadows created a barrier, blocking the attack. She held out her hand, the shadows manifesting and beginning to take the form of a scythe, looking like it had thorny vines wrapping around it. Shura cursed as the vines wrapped around her forearm, the thorns piercing into her bare skin and ensnaring her, before Hiromi attacked with the scythe.

The moment the sword and scythe clashed, the brunette's weapon lost form and Hiromi was left wide open. Shura whirled, using the hilt of her sword to hit Hiromi square in the chest, sending her flying back into the wall. She barely had time to form another barrier, softening the blow, but still enough to knock the wind out of her.

She lay on the ground, rasping and trying desperately to move. Shura walked forward and held the blade to the base of Hiromi's throat. Her pupils retracted, once more revealing the whites of her eyes and the striking irises, as brilliant and swirling as mercury.

"You have fire in those eyes…use it." Shura then went to strike, but suddenly the world flipped as vines wrapped around her ankles, pitching her into the air. She barely flipped and landed shakily on her feet. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about, kiddo!"

"Stop talking down to me…" Hiromi snarled, springing to her knees and moving quickly to close-range.

Shura narrowly parried the blow. Hiromi had managed to manifest her scythe again, holding its form for longer than only thirty seconds this time. Shura hissed in pain as the blade grazed her right hip, surprised to see the skin around the cut blackening. She pressed her palm over the wound as she leapt back and out of range.

_Her power is strong, just like that bonehead. No wonder -she's inherited the demonic powers of Lilith, one of the strongest female demons of Gehenna. She's already healed and her endurance is ridiculous. She hasn't even broken a sweat. But there's a difference with Rin and her…_

Hiromi cursed as the scythe once again vanished.

_She's easily getting a grip on her abilities, making her strong and a threat. She could easily turn down a path of a demon and help Satan take over Assiah. She'd have the vendetta to do it - I mean, who wouldn't after being imprisoned for a decade? To work for the same people who took away your childhood…she's strange. Perfect match for him, actually. _

"You wanna play rough, let's play rough then!"

Hiromi screamed as she was suddenly pitched onto the ground, Shura once again holding her at sword point, but with the tip of her blade pressing right over her heart. A clash of metal rang through the air, with Shura's blade suddenly being parried with Kurikara. Blue eyes were snapping with fire as Rin snarled viciously, getting between the two women.

"Hey, knock it off! You're not supposta go killin' my roommate!"

_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. _

"Aw, I was jus' havin' some fun with her is all." Shura backed down and placed her sword over her shoulder while she gave him a smile. "How's it goin'?"

Rin scoffed slightly before he turned to offer his hand to Hiromi, who was panting and looking like she had the shit knocked out of her. She grasped his hand as she was pulled to her feet, brushing some of her loose strands out of her face. Shura noticed the perspiration now coating the younger's pale skin.

_So, she does have a breaking point…_

"I promise, I'm not trying to off your little girlfriend." Shura smirked as both turned stark red and Hiromi quickly broke eye-contact after that remark. "I'm trying to keep her from being killed, remember?" She yawned. "Aw, whatevs. There's a beer calling my name so I'm outta here, bitches! Peace!"

"Drinking in the afternoon? Does she ever take anything seriously besides trying to kill her students…?" Rin muttered before he glanced toward Hiromi. "You okay? She didn't bust you up too hard, did she?"

Hiromi shook her head, her features having reverted back to normal before she held out her hand. "I'll give Kurikara back after we get home…we're under orders that I have to hold on to it."

Rin handed over the sword without any protest - she was the only person he really trusted with Kurikara. Even if the orders sucked, he at least knew Kurikara was in safe hands. Hiromi went to walk away when Rin reached out to snag her by her hoodie.

"Hey, seriously, let me take a look at you. I want to make sure Shura didn't do any real damage."

"But…uh…" Hiromi fell quiet before she lifted the hem of her shirt, showing the bruising was already beginning to fade. "I heal…really fast…"

"Damn, you seem like you'll heal faster than I do…" Rin poked the bruise gently, with Hiromi glaring down at him a second later. "Hehe…squishy~" He then boldly slipped his hand under her shirt and groped her breast.

"RIN! YOU ASSHOLE!" Hiromi drew her fist back to punch him in the face.

Rin ducked and then turned to run off. "WORTH IT!"

Hiromi gained chase at once. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN SWORD!"

* * *

"You're a jerk, you know…"

"Hey, no one said you _had_ to chase me."

"You. Groped. Me."

"Again, so worth it."

Hiromi glared at Rin as he stuck his tongue out playfully, before she reached over to try and snag his ear. He dodged out of the way just as they opened the door, emerging outside of the building, walking across the bridge that would take them to the Supply Shop. Sighing, Hiromi shoved her hands into the pockets of her fur-lined black jacket, snow crunching underneath their feet as they continued to cross the bridge. Snow was continuing to fall, covering the academy in white.

_I can't help but wonder if anymore snow has been stained with blood tonight…_

Gray eyes glanced about, seeing the city down below and praying to whatever gods hadn't abandoned them that there wouldn't be a thirteenth victim found by tomorrow morning.

_The Vatican needs to get off their ass and do something about this!_

Yet, she couldn't dare speak of the incident that had happened almost three weeks ago, not without risking exposure. She was doing everything she could to prevent imprisonment again. She remembered their words clearly from the day she was released.

"_If you're wrong, Fujimoto, and she turns out to be demon spawn then we will take her back into our custody and use her against Gehenna and whatever being dared breed her_."

Shiro had taken the risk.

_Just because she's a demon doesn't mean she doesn't love. She does - I know she loves Mom. She loves me, and even Inari and Arashi. She loves Seto and Masato. Hell, I bet she even loves Rin. Demons and humans aren't…so different._

It was a realization that had been startling to discover, especially while being an Exorcist.

"Hiromi, you're looking pretty serious over there. Usually you're jumpy as hell." Rin grinned. "Oh, I get it! You finally realized something!"

"Huh?" She pulled herself from her thoughts. "Realized what, Rin?"

He closed one eye and stopped, shrugging and slipping his hands into his own jacket pockets. "That no matter what, you'll always be safe with me. Nothing bad will happen to you. I prom -"

The words were cut off, just as the threads as red as the droplets staining the snow snapped between them. Light glittered from the knife protruding through his side, before Rin's knees gave out and he hit the ground. Time seemed to slow, with Hiromi's eyes widening in horror before suddenly she felt herself hitting the ground. She brought her knee up immediately, her boot pressing into the torso of the monster that had lunged at her. She brought her hands up and fought to keep the knife from being stabbed straight into her chest.

"_TIME TO DIE, LILITH'S SEED!_"

"NO!"

Her pupils expanded, her eyes becoming pitch black as her features became distorted, taking on a more demonic appearance as power surged through her. The demon was thrown off her a moment later, a combination of her kick and Rin snagging it by its cloak. It hit the side of the bridge, with Rin clutching his side and shakily crawling toward her. Hiromi yanked Kurikara and snarled loudly, the shadowed chains around the blade beginning to crack before shattering completely, vanishing. She began to furiously chant under her breath in Latin, a faint silver aura surrounding Rin's frame and his wound began to close.

Just as the demon recovered and moved to lunge again, Hiromi snarled, unsheathing the blade to hand it to Rin. Blue flames surrounded Rin, his features altering as he reached out for Kurikara.

Everything stopped in that one second.

"RIN!" Hiromi screamed as Rin was suddenly encased in ice. A maelstrom hit her, rage and horror striking the young girl before she lunged to her feet, rushing toward the demon and wielding Kurikara. The demon screeched seconds before they collided, with Hiromi narrowly leaping over him and landing behind him, feet away.

The demon's torso slid from its bottom half, before both ends went hurdling over the edges of the bridge. Hiromi whirled, rushing through the snow as the ice shattered, freeing Rin as he collapsed in the snow. She nearly dropped Kurikara, sheathing the blade and dropping to his side, rolling him over.

"Rin! Rin! Open your eyes!"

He didn't move. His skin was ice cold. His lips were beginning to turn blue.

Cold. He was so cold.

"R…Rin…?"

Tears filled her eyes as she pressed her hand to his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat beginning to slow. Her head threw back as she screamed, the loudest scream she could muster.

"**_RIN!_**"

No response came.

* * *

_A/N: Review, my pretties. _

-_Mistress of the Arts_


	13. Heart's Descent

_A/N: I know, I left the last chapter at a serious cliffhanger. I'm putting my ass in gear and updating now, I swear. Haha. Thanks for the reviews, guys!_

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato_  
_Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Heart's Descent  
_

It felt as if a thousand voices were hitting her all at once, asking her questions she could barely answer and explain. Exorcists whose Meisters had been chosen as Doctors took over and began to diagnose Rin. He was still alive, somehow.

Time became meaningless, the voices altering into a loud buzzing in the back of her mind. She slumped against the stone wall, her knees giving out as her back slid down it, before she mechanically drew her knees to her chest. Hiromi barely even twitched a muscle, remaining in that spot as time ticked.

Hours went by.

Finally, the diagnosis was given. Yukio turned to announce to the Exorcists that had gathered out of concern and worry for Rin. He explained briefly that Rin was in a coma, induced by a reaction of demonic power - of flames, ice, and shadow. His deduction was that they had encountered a frost demon of some sort, having a mixed ability of ice and shadow. Hiromi stiffened slightly, but did not object.

No one was to know the truth about the shadows origins.

He praised Hiromi for doing her job as an Aria and chanting the protection ward prior to him being frozen. It was what was saving his life. That was when Yukio then gave them the grave reality of their situation.

"He only has about eight hours before it will corrupt him completely and take his life. We must find a solution and quickly!"

She heard footsteps and chatter, but all sound had become void. All she could think about was how close they had come to dying. And for what? Simply because she happened to be a demon's grandchild?

Her grip tightened on her forearms, before Hiromi lifted her head slowly as she felt a touch to her cheek - but she did not feel the warmth from the hand. Simply the echo of the touch.

"Hiromi, we're going to find a way to save Rin, I promise." Shiemi said quietly, her tone meant to be comforting. She glanced over her shoulder, looking around the dim lighted room. "See? Everyone here is working really hard to find a way to save him. We all love Rin. I know you do too."

Her teeth ground before Hiromi looked down.

_My love for him is what put him in danger to begin with._

"Shiemi, I think we can find a medicinal potion that may help stop the paralysis of his organs…" Izumo was the one to speak, looking up from a tome. "Can you come over here and help?"

"Coming!" Shiemi glanced back down at Hiromi, who hadn't spoken a word. "It'll be okay. Have faith."

Hiromi felt a brief touch to her shoulder before she heard Shiemi's footsteps fading away. Her heart felt anxious, her breathing becoming more ragged as she finally pressed her palms to the wall behind her, forcing herself to her feet. She moved without speaking a word, staggering toward the exit.

Someone tried to stop her - Konekomaru, maybe - but Hiromi simply pulled her arm free and disappeared down the dark corridor. Her fingers trembled as she placed the key into the lock, turning it and opening the door. She was now in the church downtown, in the slums. Her mind was whirling, her stomach twisting with every step she took.

_Rin…_

Her memories were like that of a double-edged sword - pleasant and heartbreaking. Regret hit her, like a punch in the stomach. Her feet gave out and she barely caught herself with one of the wooden pews, trying hard not to retch.

_I should have been honest from the start. All this time that's slipped by…I've been in love with him for three years. Ever since he was in high school… I just, didn't notice it…I played it off like he was just my kid brother. Was it because… I was scared? Of what? Rejection? Heartbreak? Everyone getting close to me? He crept in…with a single look…just one look and I was spellbound. But then…it wasn't a spell. It was real. Real emotion. Real friendship. He never used me. Never took advantage of me. He…he looked at me like I actually mattered in this world. Other than Shiro…Rin was the first person to ever make me…_

"Shiro…Shiro…what do I do now…? Shiro…help me…help me save your son…"

She staggered through the double doors, snow crunching under her feet as she emerged in the cold night air. Her eyes traveled to the full moon, high in the sky. It was minutes to midnight, with it now a race against time. Her furious heartbeat in her chest wasn't just for her anymore.

It was for both of them.

"Rin…"

Hiromi moved faster, breathing in the cold air rapidly, until it stung her lungs like a dagger stabbing into them. She didn't stop running, sliding across the slush with ease. Sound came back, much more sharper than before. She could hear the rushing of the water as she crossed the bridge. She whirled and ducked down the slope, skidding to a narrow stop and then following the river.

She knew what she had to do.

The moment it came into sight, Hiromi darted to the door, reaching into her pocket and locating the old key. She shoved it into the cold lock, turning it and yanking it off the door, shouldering it open to break the ice on the hinges. Hiromi quickly entered the old shack, shutting the door and then quickly turning to check that there weren't any gaps in the boards over the windows. She used her cell phone as a flashlight, locating the emergency kit hidden carefully under the floorboards.

"_If you ever need to get away, use this key. Follow the river. You'll be safe there, Romi. I may not always be around to protect you, but you will be safe."_

"Shiro…" Hiromi bit down on her lip before she quickly shoved the tables out of the way, clearing the floor space around her.

Her hands moved quickly, drawing a large magic circle around her, conjuring all of her studies at the cram school to mind. Her breathing was steady as she worked, finishing the circle before grabbing the candles, placing them at the five points and lighting them before sitting on her knees in the middle of the pentagram, holding her palms out.

"_Nox dulcis matris meae hic audi clamorem meum et animam meam salutem sanguinis mei. O nox matrem me venire, voce peto. Lamia mater nocte venis ad me!_"

_Sweet night mother, here my plea, hear the cries of my soul and take my life blood as deliverance of my sins. Sweet night mother, come before me, I seek your sweet voice. Lilith, Mother of Night, come to me!_

With two quick strokes of her switchblade, Hiromi's palms were sliced open, her blood hitting the circle. It bubbled slightly before a daze haze began to fill the small space. Hiromi held her breath, waiting before she spoke again.

"_Succurrite salvare amo_."

"I am here, sweet child of darkness."

"Grandmother!"

Lilith appeared before her, her frame translucent and like that of a ghost. Hiromi felt hope spark within her for the first time - even if her actions would damn her and her soul to Hell, she didn't care. Not if that meant she could find a way to save Rin from Death's embrace.

"Child, you are an Exorcist. You used a demonic ritual in order to summon me. This could mean death for you -"

"I don't care about that. Rin is about to die!"

Lilith froze, her swirling silver irises sharpening at once before she knelt down and touched Hiromi's temple. Memories came surging to her, playing across the demon's mind as if she was watching a recording, before she pulled her hand back. Her violet lips pursed as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Not just anything will awaken him from that state."

"I'll do anything, Grandmother! I would sacrifice every droplet of blood in my body if that meant saving Rin!"

Identical eyes locked, before Lilith straightened and turned her back to her granddaughter.

"Even if it means walking through the gates of Gehenna and facing Satan."

"What…?"

"If that was what it would take, would you go to Gehenna - unable to return to Assiah?"

Hiromi stiffened. "No."

Lilith smirked at the refusal. "You are smart - much smarter than Inari. You saw through my ruse immediately. Any other mortal would've done anything repulsive and amusing I may have asked, even if it was nothing but a web of lies I conjured." Lilith turned back around. "You are the pride and joy of the Lilium, Hiromi. The only child of my bloodline that is truly perfect - an embodiment of shadows and light. If only my beloved humane child had inherited my legacy - but no. Passing on my genes was actually the wiser choice. Over the years those genes lay dormant in your mother, becoming one with your father's genetics and conceiving you - a being of absolute revelation. I am overjoyed. You will be the Queen of Gehenna - or you will be the Salvation of Assiah. Either way, you are indeed my living legacy."

Hiromi did not speak a word, simply listening to every word as Lilith spoke and walked around her slowly, fingers brushing against the bare skin of her throat, cheeks, and even her lips before Lilith came to a stop, inches away from her face. Even in her spectral form, Hiromi was able to feel every touch, sending chills down her spine, but she did not even move a muscle.

"Tell me, my darling child, what are you will to give to know how to save the spawn of Satan?"

"I will forever give you my loyalty and devotion. I will do anything for Rin Okumura."

"You remind me of his mother. I met her once, when she was younger and before she fell in love with Satan. You are both fearless when it comes to demons. You also view demons and humans the same. Yuri and you…are very similar indeed." Lilith placed her fingertips to her lips before she then smiled. "Alright, dear. I will tell you another way to break the curse besides going through Gehenna."

Hiromi held her breath in anticipation.

"Do you remember the fairytales the dear priest would read to you?"

"Yes…"

"There was one in particular, where the prince saved the princess trapped in an eternal slumber with a single kiss - an act of true love. It's quite simple dear."

"Are you saying I have to kiss him?"

"Ah, but a simple kiss won't break this spell, child. What you need is an act of pure, unconditional love. It's the only way to save a heart from becoming frozen and dying."

Hiromi bowed immediately. "Thank you."

Lilith lifted her head, forcing their eyes to meet. "One condition, Hiromi. Child of Lilium or not, you must pay the price."

"Of course. I came here expecting to do so."

Lilith leaned in, her voice a soft whisper against her ear. "You must conceive a child with the Son of Satan with the next decade. That child will become the new Prince of this world. A true union between human and demon. Create that child… if you fail to do so, I will take both of your hearts and claim them as my own. You will belong to me and you will never know the joys of Heaven or Earth."

"…I understand…"

"Now save him."

* * *

_A/N: You have no idea how much I absolutely love writing Lilith. She is just…oodles of fun. XD Not being sarcastic, I swear. Review please!_

-_Mistress of the Arts  
_


	14. Cure My Tragedy

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. Normally I would have updated before now, but I have to pull a three day stretch with work and I was sick yesterday. Right now, I'm a little bit messed up, but I can use this to write this heartfelt chapter. Thanks so much for keeping up with the story._

_Contains: Rin/OC, Yukio/Shiemi, swearing, violence, and humor._

_Blue Exorcist & Characters © Kazue Kato  
Original Characters & Storyline © Mistress of the Arts_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Cure My Tragedy_

His eyes opened slowly as the distant sound of children's laughter rang through the air. Everything seemed to be distorted, twisted together and surreal. The sky held an overture of swirling clouds - the shade reminding him of a single look that always made him weak yet always triggered a sense of strength. Rin lifted his hands, turning them and feeling the droplets of rain hitting his skin and sending a delightful chill down his spine. The laughter faded abruptly, with Rin turning in the direction he had last heard it.

Cobalt eyes noticed two children - a boy and a girl - running through the rain. The girl turned, only for a brief moment as her brown waves fell into her frantic face, before she vanished from sight. The boy was left standing in place, looking around before his small fists balled up and he began to cry.

"No way…Dad…?" Rin breathed as another person entered the scene.

Shiro approached the crying child - with Rin realizing a moment later that it was in fact his younger self - and placed his hand on the crown of his head.

"_What's wrong, Rin? Did you have your first fight with Romi?_"

"_N-No! She told me she can't play with me anymore! Why does she hate me - just like everybody else?!_"

"_She doesn't hate you, Rin. See…it's complicated. Romi may not be allowed to see anyone anymore._"

"_N-Not…even y-you?_"

"_No, son. Not even me…_"

Rin watched as they vanished too. He could remember that day now. He had just turned seven. He was told that he wouldn't be allowed to come play with the strange girl his old man had nicknamed Romi. It had broken his heart. She had been the only playmate he had that he didn't hurt whenever they played together. She hadn't been afraid of him.

Rin moved on his own, hearing voices all around. Like that of misguided ghosts, several images of his younger self appeared around him in different sections of the twisted world. It was a place of memory, the recollections taking on some level of form. He didn't fully understand what was happening, but Rin had a strong feeling inside - one that compelled him to keep searching for where it all began.

He moved through the crowd of ghosts, following himself before taking notice of another spirit that seemed to stand out among the crowd of faceless beings. Times where he had passed her by, never noticing, not even once.

When he had been confronting that demon-possessed punk tormenting pigeons in the park, she had been there - with Rin never noticing the girl watching from a safe distance before turning and fleeing the scene, her short wavy hair flying behind her as she did. At the supermarket, a girl with a vibrant pink streak framing her face being knocked down out of Rin's way as he chased the demon who had stolen that little girl's scarf and rampaged through the market, destroying everything in its path. Even at the monastery - passing by her as she ran from the doors after confessing, lowering her head and hugging her bag to her chest as she ran as if her own inner demons were chasing after her.

Running away from him.

All those chances had slipped right passed him - Rin never even knew until now. Yet somehow, his memories had captured them, now revealing that Hiromi Amaterasu had been involved with him even indirectly for many years. The threads between them hadn't always been red, yet had started to turn and entwine around them as the years went by. All this time, Hiromi had been there, fading away in the background.

He stopped moving, hearing a whisper in the wind that seemed almost imaginary. Suddenly, he found himself in the warped version of the University - the day of their first official meeting. He stepped through the rain and pressed his palm to the glass, watching as he fell into her lap and they had their first awkward exchange. His heart began to spasm in his chest.

_I fell for her that day. Hard._

He always played it off like it never happened, out of fear of rejection. His self-esteem had been shot and obliterated many times. He didn't want to risk it being completely destroyed by the one girl in his life he actually felt so attached to, unknowing that she had been involved with him so intimately since childhood.

Tears burned his eyes as he staggered back, whirling and running again. He had to find a way to the real Hiromi. He couldn't keep holding this in any more. Fear gripped him as Rin then stumbled, tripping and narrowly catching himself with a chain-link fence. He gripped it, panting and grinding his teeth. He heard the sound of sobbing again, with Rin lifting his head and noticing the amusement park.

Only, it wasn't the amusement park of his memories. It was run down and appeared abandoned. Rin pushed himself away from the fence, climbing over the broken down gate and then beginning to wander about. The sobs became more noticeable. His gaze landed on the broken down carrousel. He stepped onto the creaking boards, brushing his hand against the rusted poles and the broken down horses, before he came to a stop.

Nestled in the small space, sobbing into his knees, was his younger self, looking only to be around six or seven. Rin swallowed hard as he continued to listen to the sobs. He took a step forward, the floorboards creaking as he did, and the child jolted and lifted his head as pearly tears streaked down his face. Blood was splattered across the front of his t-shirt and he had a bandage on his cheek, with his lower lip busted and bleeding.

"Geez, what happened to you?!" Rin immediately yanked off his jacket and then knelt down before the child, wiping away the blood before wrapping the jacket around his shoulders.

He sniffled and choked out, "_They're going to kill her._"

Rin froze, his blood running cold. "What do you mean…?"

_"Romi. I can't save her. They called her a demon. They said she was a monster. They said she has to die and there's nothing I can do to save her!_"

"Where is she…?"

"_Dad says it's called the Vatican. They took her away from me! I need to save Romi!_" He broke down crying more. "_But…but I'm weak! I can't be cool like Dad and save her! I need her! I love her!_"

Rin reached forward, placing his hand to the child's head. The tears subsided and he blinked, staring up at him in surprise. Rin then gave him a gentle smile and ruffled his hair.

"I'll save her. Promise_._"

"_How…_?"

Rin went to speak again, feeling a surge going through his chest. Burning coursed through his veins, before abruptly becoming cold, like glass was in his veins. He gasped and suddenly, he was falling backwards. The carrousel began to break away, cascading into the darkness that was swallowing him whole. He reached out and tried to scream, but his voice locked in his throat. All he could do was reach out and fall endlessly.

_Hiromi._

Her image appeared with him, falling with him. Her hands reached out for him, their hands grasping as they fell, the wind rushing in their ears. Their lips touched briefly. Then, everything stopped, like the swinging of a pendulum coming to a halt as the threads holding them together snapped.

Only, the threads didn't disappear. They shot out like a web, pulling them closer, entwining rapidly and tightening, becoming ribbons and tying. He felt warmth against his palm, fingers slipping through the spaces of his own, feeling the silk of the ribbons wrapping around his skin and binding their wrists together. Cobalt locked onto silver hues, tears reflected in each others eyes, and the darkness turned white.

_This is our salvation._

Her voice brought him back.

* * *

Reality came crashing back, hitting Rin as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He gasped and his eyes flew open, taking in the shadows dancing across the walls from the torch light. Her warmth was wrenched away, and Rin jerked as his body convulsed. It took him only a second to realize that Hiromi had been clutching him and now was being wrenched from him. She screamed and kicked, sobbing hysterically and trying to fight off the Knights of the True Cross that were trying to pull her away from him.

"Hiromi!" Rin rasped her name, reaching a hand out while desperately trying to will his body to work.

His legs wouldn't move though. Everything from the waist down was locked in a paralysis. Hiromi snarled, elbowing the man on her left and breaking free. Screams of horror filled the room as a scythe manifested from shadow, Hiromi breaking free and backing away toward Rin, protecting him.

"Hiromi!"

It was too late. Her demonic nature had been revealed. Rin felt tears burning his eyes as he watched her standing in front of him, the scythe threatening and ready to cut down anyone who dare approach. He took in the rest of his surroundings, realizing why a moment later. The Knights that had been targeting him to end his life had scattered.

"Hiromi Amaterasu! You have committed a sin against nature! You summoned a demon from Gehenna using a taboo ritual that has slated your soul to Hell! Now you must pay the price, demon spawn!"

"What evidence do you have to back up your claim?!" Yukio's voice cut through the room, with him now standing in front of Hiromi.

He wasn't alone, however. Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo, and even Shura had all flanked around him, shielding the two half-demons. Rin finally felt the feeling in his legs returning, desperately trying to get to his feet. He staggered, with Hiromi's scythe vanishing as she hastily caught him. Her arms locked around him tightly, refusing to let go even for a moment.

Greedily, she took in his scent and warmth, clutching him to her tightly and feeling her heart hammering in her chest.

"We found traces of her blood in a shack! There was evidence of a ritual summoning!"

"Bullshit!" Shura snapped. "Back down, Baldy! She's done nothing wrong!"

"She's a demon! Look behind you!"

"What of it? Thousands of Exorcists have demon blood in their veins! It's not uncommon!" Izumo shot, growling. "She just saved Rin's life! Show some gratitude!"

"So we're supposed to applaud her for saving the spawn of Satan?"

"Will you shut up already?!"

"L-Lady Hikari…"

They parted as Hikari landed inbetween the current Paladin and the group behind her, protecting her daughter and Rin. She had her sword withdrawn and she looked livid. Arthur took a step back in surprise but then held his ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting my children. Lineage has _nothing_ to do with this. Rin and Yukio have saved Assiah! They are not monsters and you won't treat them as such any longer. Your evidence is circumstantial. You have no proof that it was my daughter. She's been with her family the entire time! She came back after we discovered a way to save Rin from dying! Now back off my daughter and son, you jackass!"

"Mother…"

"Not now, Inari!"

Inari stiffened before she then broke away from the other Arias, moving beside her mother. "You won't confine my sister again. Or so help me, you'll have to go through an army."

Arthur went to speak again, but his voice stopped as he noticed several of the other Exorcists beginning to move over to Hikari and Inari. He backed down immediately.

"Very well then."

"We need to get you examined…quickly…"

Rin nodded, still struggling to breathe right. "Why did you…expose yourself…?"

Hiromi simply looked into his eyes. "I would do anything to protect you."

"Hiromi, I-"

"Rin, we need to make sure your organs aren't failing! Now!"

He growled and turned to mouth off to his twin, but the look on Yukio's face caused him to hold his tongue. Reluctantly, Rin allowed himself to be separated from Hiromi, watching as she disappeared from sight as he was taken by the hand by Shiemi and led away.

* * *

It was well after midnight by the time they were able to go home. Yukio and Shura escorted them, scolding them along the way, but showing genuine relief that neither were harmed. The moment the door was shut, locked, bolted, and Hiromi finished putting up a warding charm, the pair exchanged a silent look.

"How did you know how to save me…?" Rin then asked quietly.

Hiromi stiffened and then looked down. "…I summoned Lilith…"

Rin felt a strange wave of emotion hit him at those words. The brunette rubbed at her arm, looking down at the faint pink lines on her palms for a moment before she sighed.

"Remember all the times we would play? You would be lost and I'd save you…I don't think those feelings will ever fade. Do you understand what you mean to me, Rin? You are my faith…if someone took you away from me, I'd break. I need you to survive. I need you, desperately. I've never needed anyone before like I need you. I…I dunno how to function without you around. So when I'm alone, I sit and think of the days we've shared…and everything little thing that I've ever did…you'd stand by me. You'd show me care. If only I could be strong like you were for me…"

"Hiromi, that's how _I _feel. You've always been the strong one. You've been by my side even when I've screwed up so badly, everyone else just abandoned me. You didn't. I need you just as much…"

She reached out slowly, taking his hand and swallowing hard.

"Rin…I need to be completely honest…"

"Okay. Go ahead."

She hesitated, with Rin then sighing deeply.

"I can't take this anymore. My whole life I've made mistakes. I'm not about to make another one. All the times you've passed me by that I should've reached out and just been honest…No more of that."

"What…do you mean…?"

Rin tugged her forward, leaning forward and kissing Hiromi full on the lips. Her entire face flamed as he kissed her, closing her eyes a second later and falling into the kiss. It was a bit messy, a bit awkward, but it held pure emotion in it. Her arm moved around his neck, pressing them closer until Rin turned them, pushing her back against the door while placing his hands on her slender hips. She gave a soft moan as his lips parted, gently nipping at hers until they parted. The moment the kiss deepened, Hiromi knew immediately what he meant.

They kissed for a long moment, breaking apart only for air, their lips lightly brushing again before Rin pressed his forehead to hers. She held her breath as her fingertips brushed against his face, idly brushing some raven strands behind his ear.

"Hiromi…let's get married one day….let's stay together and love each other…"

"You…you love me…?"

Rin nodded, opening his eyes and looking into those beautiful eyes like mercury.

"It's always been you."

Hiromi nodded, fighting back the tears as she locked her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

"Let's…let's stay together then…"

* * *

_A/N: It happened. :)_

-_Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
